Yume
by Zardy
Summary: Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve? CHAPITRE 10 UPLOAD !
1. L'accident

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

**Commentaire:** Hello à tous, j'ai recommencé pour la énième fois une correction de Yume, j'ai passé les 7 chapitres en revu, et comme c'est les vacances je compte bien avancer dans un huitième chapitre.

Pour cette « nouvelle édition » de Yume je me suis inspiré de la technique de **Melahel **pour montrer les dialogue **en gras **et les pensées _en italique,_ c'est beaucoup plus pratique que les « » qui ne s'affiche pas toujours.

Et pour finir je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont lues d'être aussi longue à mettre la suite du Yume. Merci de votre patience.

**L'accident**

C'était un samedi après midi comme les autres, dans l'appartement d'Eiri, tout allait pour le mieux, le blond écrivait sur son ordinateur et Shuîchi regardait les chaînes musicales le volume au maximum.

Depuis deux jours Eiri ne se sentait pas très bien, il avait un mal de crâne constant et il était en panne d'inspiration aux deux derniers chapitres de son nouveau roman.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la cuisine afin d'y prendre de l'aspirine, son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

**SHUÎCHI ! Baisse-moi cette télévision !** Shuîchi fit un bond quand il entendit la voix stridente de son amant venir de la cuisine.

**Hai ! Tout de suite !** Shuîchi pris la télécommande et régula le son à un volume presque écoutable.

**Encore !**

**Demo**... Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase l'écrivain avait déboulé dans le salon et éteignit la télévision. Un verre contenant une aspirine et le regard porté sur son jeune amant. Voyant l'expression sur le visage de l'écrivain, Shuîchi eut un mauvais frisson qui lui traversa tout le corps.

**Yuki est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**J'ai un mal de crâne qui ne part pas.** Son amant le regarda avec une expression d'inquiétude, il s'approcha de lui, portant une main sur son front.

**Tu n'es pas fiévreux, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux appeler un médecin ?** Eiri fronça les sourcils et d'un revers de la main il ôtât celle du chanteur qui était encore posé sur son front.

**Tu ne veux pas, si j'ai bien compris... Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?**

**Oui ! Arrêter de faire du bruit pour que je puisse finir ces deux chapitres ! J'ai les éditeurs sur le dos, il faut absolument que je termine ce roman.**

**Ok ! Je serais muet comme une carpe je te le jure !**

Shuîchi sauta sur l'écrivain le prenant des ses bras et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Le blond roula ses yeux de manière exaspéré et se redirigea vers son bureau. S'asseyant sur sa chaise, appréciant le silence pendant quelques instants.

Shuîchi lui, s'était rassis sur le sofa sans faire un bruit. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_ Son regard était vide et il fixait sans but le réfrigérateur qui se trouvait être dans la cuisine. _La cuisine ! Oui ! Je vais préparer un dîner romantique rien que pour Yuki et moi !_

-1h00 plu tard-

Une odeur agréable émanant de la cuisine était venue chatouiller les narines d'Eiri, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées pour le mener dans le salon, il y vit la table joliment préparée avec le dîner servit. Ce qui, à vue d'œil, n'avait pas l'air d'être mauvais. Etonnant d'ailleurs car, quand Shuîchi cuisinait, Yuki savait qu'il fallait prévoir de l'argent pour appeler un traiteur. Shuîchi bondit devant ses yeux.

**Si, monsieur, veut bien se donner la peine de passer à table le dîner est servit !**

Eiri le regarda perplexe avant de s'assoire à table.

**C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?**

**Hai ! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et toute mon âme ! **S'extasia Shuîchi.

Mais, rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que c'était son amant qui avait cuisiné, Eiri n'avait déjà plus faim. Cependant, il décida de faire un effort et de goûter à sa cuisine. A sa grande surprise, c'était mangeable. Eiri regarda Shuîchi qui semblait paniquer.

**Y a un problème ?**

**Heu... Non... Enfin... Je me demandais seulement si tu aimais ce que je t'ais cuisiné...** Shuîchi sentit ses joues se colorées vivement, il baissa la tête, il savait qu'il ne cuisinait pas bien, sa aurait été gênant que Yuki appelle encore un traiteur.

**Ca se mange.** Annonça froidement le blond.

A cette réponse, Shuîchi se sentit soulagé et eu un vague sourire. A la fin du dîner Eiri alla vers la cuisine pour s'y laver les mains mais il en fut empêché par Shuîchi.

**Euh... Va plutôt dans la salle de bain sa sera mieux !**

Eiri regarda bizarrement Shuîchi puis finalement l'ignora. Mais en entrant et en allumant la lumière de la cuisine, il comprit pourquoi il aurait mieux fait d'aller à la salle de bain. Plusieurs questions sont passées dans sa tête à ce moment là comme par exemple : _Est-ce une porcherie ou une cuisine, ce qu'il y a devant moi ?_ Ou encore il se demanda de quelle façon il allait étriper Shuîchi. Après quelques secondes immobile Eiri se retourna et regarda son amant avec un visage en colère.

**Qu'est ce ...que c'est ...que ça ? **

Shuîchi le regarda avec des yeux qui le suppliaient presque.

**Gomen asai ! Je vais nettoyer ...**

**MATAKU** **SHUÎCHI ! DANS QUEL ETAT AS-TU MIS MA CUISINE ? Tu es vraiment la plus stupide, maladroite, et déraisonnable des personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans ma vie ! Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je souhaiterais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, comme ça, je n'aurais aucun problème, juste ma petite vie d'écrivain, sans qu'un baka de gamin comme toi vienne la gâcher ! Sort de mon appartement ! SORT TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !**

A la fin de la diatribe de l'écrivain, le chanteur le regarda sans aucune expression sur son visage, _Yuki n'avait pas pu dire ça... non se n'était pas possible... « Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »_ Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête, de toutes les choses odieuses que Yuki lui avait dites, celle-ci était sans doute la plus cruelle. _Ne jamais le revoir..._ rien que d'y avoir pensé, Shuichi en avait pleuré toute une nuit. Les larmes sont arrivées dans ses yeux de lavandes, il voulu dire quelque chose, lui répondre, mais sa voix ne sortit pas. Puis les autres mots prononcés par Yuki raisonnèrent dans sa tête « _Sort de mon appartement ! »._

Ses yeux s'élargirent, et d'un geste il poussa le blond violemment contre le sofa se dirigeant vers la porte, la claquant derrière lui. Il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait croyant qu'ainsi il arriverait à sortir de ses pensées.

Eiri se retrouvait sur le sofa, les mains sur son visage les yeux écarquillés, il ne venait pas encore de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait dit ce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité, sa colère et son stresse venaient de sortir violement, _ne plus le revoir_, cette pensée lui déchira le coeur. Il regarda autours de lui pour constater ce qu'il avait craint, Shuichi n'était plus là. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se jeta hors de son appartement courant le plus vite que possible pour rattraper Shuichi.

La pluie et les larmes brouillaient la vue du chanteur, la déclaration qu'avait faite Yuki le hantait, il ne savait pas où il allait, aussi loin que possible de cet homme qui l'avait fait tant souffrir. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta au beau milieu de nulle part… puis il fut soudainement ébloui par une lumière vive, il s'était en fait arrêté sur une route, un camion arrivait à toute vitesse sur lui, torturé par ses pensées, Shuichi ferma les yeux et attendit.

Soudain, il se sentit projeté en l'air et atterrit de l'autre côté de la route. Après cela, les seules choses qu'il entendit étaient le klaxon et les bruits de freinage du camion et quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un l'ayant percuté. Shuichi ouvrit de force ses yeux pour voir un léger duvet de chevelure d'or sur ses yeux. Il se releva rapidement comprenant ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! YUUUUKI !** S'étant relevé à toute vitesse, le jeune homme se précipita près de son amant, gisant sur le sol, après avoir été percuté de plein fouet par le camion pour finir la tête encastrée dans le trottoir d'à coté.

**YUKIII YUKIIII NOOONN !** Shuichi paniquait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, une série de sentiment passa en lui en un éclair. Le visage d'Eiri baignait dans le sang, il ouvrit avec douleur ses yeux d'ambre pour voir le visage de Shuichi... une dernière fois... et avec un sourire il réussit à dire :

**Gomen... a…sa…i **

**NOOONNN YUKIIIIIII !** Eiri entendit la voix remplit de terreur de Shuichi puis se fut le noir total.

**A suivre...**

**Lexique :**

**Yume**: rêve **Demo **: mais **Gomen/Gomen asai : **désolé, vraiment désolé **Mataku :** merde (en gros)

Zardy


	2. Illusion

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur : **Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Illusion?**

_**Yukiii... Yukiiiii... **_

Eiri ouvra les yeux au son de cette voix si familière.

C'était celle de Shuichi, cette voix si douce qui, chaque foi qu'elle fredonnait son nom lui faisait battre son coeur.

Cette voix qui d'habitude est très chaleureuse et joyeuse était étrangement très calme et posée.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'endroit où il se trouvait, était vide et très silencieux, seul les pats de Shuichi résonnaient.

Yuki tourna la tête vers son amant, le voyant arriver de nulle part marcher vers lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés, il ne souriait pas. Il continua d'avancer puis s'arrêta devant Yuki.

Le coeur de Yuki manqua un battement quand Shuichi ouvra les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient vides et remplis de tristesse, Yuki pensa qu'il allait pleurer mais non, il resta là, devant lui, le regardant impassiblement.

Yuki voulut lui demander qu'elle était la raison de sa tristesse, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de parler, le silence était trop imposant. Seuls leurs regards pouvaient se communiquer.

Ne pouvant parler, Yuki chercha la raison de sa tristesse dans ses yeux, puis les événements du soir passé lui revinrent en mémoire, il se dégoûtait lui-même, et se dit que ce n'était pas étonnant que son amant ait cette expression sur son visage.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux rompent le silence. Puis l'une des mains de Shuichi se dirigea vers Yuki comme pour lui demander de venir avec lui.

L'écrivain cligna bêtement des yeux, puis regarda à nouveau son amant, son expression avait changé, ses traits étaient de nouveaux normaux ainsi que ses yeux et sur ses lèvres flottait un petit sourire.

_Où suis-je ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi me tend-t-il sa main après tout ce que je lui ais dit ?_ _Me donnerait-il une seconde chance ?... Une seconde chance... En suis-je digne ?... _

Ses pensées avaient fait son bras se lever pour déposer sa main dans celle de Shuichi et avaient amené un micro sourire d'espoir sur ses lèvres.

Mais son sourire disparut très vite... sa main passa au travers de celle de Shuichi et sans se retourner Shuichi commença à s'éloigner.

Le même visage, la même expression ainsi que son bras tenu en avant jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

… **Shui… chi ?...**

Quand Eiri réalisa enfin qu'il était à nouveau tout seul, qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment il s'effondra sur le sol et cria toute la douleur qui torturait son âme...

Hôpital général de Tokyo

**Mika-san... Est-ce que ça va aller ?** Demanda Tohma voyant son épouse défiguré par la tristesse.

**Encore un jour pour rien... j'en ai assez de le voir dans cet état, ASSEZ !** Fit la voix énervée de Mika.

…

**Je suis désolée Tohma...**

**Ce n'est pas grave... **

Voilà maintenant un mois et demi que Mika et Tohma Seguchi se rendaient à l'hôpital jour après jour pour rendre visite à Uesugi Eiri, espérant de toutes leurs forces à chaque visite qu'il se réveillerait enfin.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour y voir ce qu'ils n'avaient pas espérés, Eiri allongé sur un lit d'hôpital toujours dans la même position que le jour d'avant, il n'avait pas bougé, rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps.

Il avait toujours cette expression sereine sur son visage, c'est vrai qu'il était beau quand il dormait, mais c'était un sommeil mortel malheureusement.

Le désespoir gagna encore Mika et Tohma, ils déposèrent des fleures qu'ils amenaient quotidiennement, et restèrent quelque temps pour veiller sur le jeune endormi…

**Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi les médecins ne peuvent-ils rien faire ?...**

Des larmes commençaient à prendre forme dans les yeux de Mika, qui alla se blottir dans les bras de son mari.

Tous les jours c'était comme ça...

Eiri regarda autours de lui, il se retrouvait dans la rue en bas de son appartement, les rues étaient silencieuses... trop silencieuses.

Il se retourna et vit la route où s'était arrêter Shuichi, en plein milieu.

**Shu... !**

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée sur la route d'un camion, Shuichi n'avait pas bougé, il semblait même qu'il attendait le camion.

Eiri se jeta sur Shuichi pour le protéger mais il n'y avait personne... _Etait-ce une illusion ?_ Il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver au bout de sa pensée, le camion le percuta de plein fouet.

**Noir... tout est noir autours de moi... où suis-je ? Suis-je mort ?... mort...**

Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, où était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger, son corps était paralysé. Il reconnut vaguement une chambre d'hôpital, et perçut deux voix bien distinctes et familières juste à côté de lui.

**Shuichi...** Réussit-il à dire, d'une toute petite voix.

Mika toujours blottit dans les bras de Tohma faillit s'étouffer en entendant la voix de son frère.

**Eiri! **

**Eiri-kun!**

**A suivre...**

**Zardy**


	3. Rêve

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Un rêve?**

Eiri venait de se réveiller, après un long mois et demi. Le coeur de Mika et de Tohma en débordait de joie.

Ils n'eurent malheureusement que quelques minutes pour échanger quelques mots.

Le jeune écrivain devait passer quelques examens médicaux pour vérifier son état de santé après être resté dans le coma tout ce temps.

Salle d'attente, hôpital de Tokyo.

**Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il se soit enfin réveillé ! Enfin ! Mais... quelque chose m'inquiète... **commença Mika.

**Quoi donc ? **Demanda le Président de la NG Record.

**Eiri semblait complètement déboussolé... **continua son épouse.

**C'est normal, après un mois et demi passé dans le coma, il a de quoi être déboussolé. **Répondit Seguchi.

**Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu... Quand Eiri s'est réveillé... Il a prononcé le nom de « Shuichi »... Qui est-ce ? **Demanda Mika.

**Je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom... peut être que... non ça ne peux pas être lui...**

**A qui penses-tu ?**

**Je t'avais parlé du manager Sakano, il était chargé de deux jeunes hommes, l'un chanteur et l'autre musicien. Ce chanteur se prénommait Shindou Shuichi. Malheureusement pour Sakano, ce fameux Shindou-kun n'avait pas terminé une chanson dans le temps limite que j'avais donné.**

**Et alors ? **Demanda Mika, curieuse du sort actuel de ces trois garçons.

**Alors ? Et bien j'ai signé le contrat pour ASK plutôt que le leur. **Répondit simplement le président.

**Que sont devenu Sakano et les deux autres ?**

**A l'heure qu'il est, Sakano cherche encore un travail comme manager, quant aux deux autres je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, la seule chose qui est importante à mes yeux est la santé d'Eiri-kun. **Affirma t-il en souriant.

**Tohma...**

**Excusez-moi de vous déranger. **Une infirmière était arrivée dans la salle d'attente, **Nous venons de terminer les examens de monsieur Uesugi, tous est en ordre, vous pouvez aller le voir.**

Sans attendre plus longtemps Mika et Tohma sortirent de la salle d'attente pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Eiri.

**Monsieur Seguchi** ! Fit l'infirmière. Tohma s'arrêta en plein élan et regarda surprit l'infirmière.

Tohma s'arrêta dans sa course, interpellé par l'infirmière, il se retourna surpris,** Qui y a-t-il ? **

**Monsieur Uesugi a demandé à plusieurs reprises si Shindo Shuichi allait bien...**

**Heh ? Shindou ?**

Eiri était pour l'instant seul dans sa chambre.

Après avoir subit des examens médicaux et avoir été assaillit par les journalistes, il profita enfin d'un instant de calme pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait blessé sont petit ami, qu'il s'était enfui et qu'en voulant le protéger il s'était fait renverser par un camion... voilà donc comment il en été arrivé jusqu'à là.

_Et Shuichi ? Comment allait-il ? Où était-il ? Ce pourrait-il que?... _

Toc toc toc.

Le cœur du blond s'accéléra, pensant qu'allait apparaître son jeune amant. Mais la porte s'ouvrit sur la sœur aînée de l'écrivain, à son grand regret.

**Eiri, est-ce que ça va ?** demanda Mika toujours très inquiète.

**Oui, où est Tohma ?** Mika se retourna pour constater que son mari n'était plus à ses cotés.

**Il devrait arriver...**

**Comment va Shuichi ?** Demanda le jeune homme sèchement. Mika cligna bêtement de yeux ne voyant pas de qui son frère voulait parler.

**Qui…** Elle fut coupée par l'arriver de Tohma dans la chambre.

**Bonjour Eiri-kun.** Fit-il avec un de ses plus beaux sourires. **Comment vas-tu ?** Eiri fronça les sourcils, il commençait à en avoir assez qu'ont lui pose mille fois cette question et que l'ont ne répondaient pas à la siennes.

Voyant qu'Eiri n'était pas décidé à répondre Mika pris le relais.

**Il m'a demandé comment allait Shuichi...**

**Shuichi ? Je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom, de qui veux-tu parler ?** Les sourcils d'Eiri se fronçaient de plus en plus.

Qui ne connaissait pas Shindou Shuichi ? Le célèbre chanteur de j-rock au sommet de NG. Surtout lui qui en ait le Président !

**Shindou Shuichi, le chanteur des Bad Luck. **Mika et Tohma se regardèrent, chacun comprenant l'incompréhension de l'autre.

… **Eiri... te rappelles tu comment tu es tombé dans le coma ?... **

**Bien sûr, je me suis fait renverser par un camion en protégeant Shuichi, d'ailleurs vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit, où est-il ?**

**Un camion ?... **Tohma et Mika étaient complètement perdus.

Eiri avait eu un accident de voiture ce jour là, c'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il est pu en ressortir vivant, mais malheureusement, une partie sensible de son cerveau avait été touchée et il est tombé dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois. Ce qui leur a semblés être une éternité. Et ce n'est pas tout, il avait encore mentionné le nom de Shuichi, à plusieurs reprises... Est-ce _ce_ Shindou ? Comment pouvait-il le connaître et lui attacher une telle importance ?

**Eiri-kun tu as eu un accident de voiture le mois dernier. En allant à l'hôpital d'urgence, tu es tombé dans le coma jusqu'à aujourd'hui... et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu ne connaissais personne du nom de Shuichi...**

**Que...!**

**Si tu ne nous crois pas regarde...**

Mika avait sortit un journal qu'elle avait conservé, datant du mois dernier. _Yuki Eiri le célèbre romancier dans le coma!_ Il y vit également une photo de sa voiture complètement amoché, encastré dans un mur. C'était en novembre 2000... Cela voulais dire que...

**Vous voulez dire que je suis dans le coma depuis tous ce temps? Et que rien ne c'est passé ? **Conclua le blond.

Brève affirmation de la tête de la part de Tohma.

Comment était est ce possible ? Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Shuichi ? Tous... Tous ce qu'il avait vécu à ses côtés ... Tous ça n'étaient qu'un rêve ! Peut être même que Shuichi lui-même n'existe pas!... Ou peut être était-ce le fruit de son imagination... _Non, non ce... ce ne peut pas être vrai... maintenant ?_ Maintenant qu'il avait réappris ce qu'était l'amour et qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était... _IMPOSSIBLE !_

Eiri prit sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à pointer.

**Eiri-kun? **

**Eiri? Daijoubu desu ka? **

**NOOONNNN !**

**A suivre...**

**Zardy**


	4. Une autre vie

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Une autre vie**

**POV Shuichi**

Il est 21h15, Hiro et moi avons fini de travailler, nous sommes au parc comme tous les soirs depuis un mois et demi.

Depuis que, comme un idiot, j'ai gâché notre chance, à Hiro et à moi d'intégrer la NG Record, nous avons repris les études, nous sommes arrivés en plein milieu du premier trimestre en terminal, à peine arrivé, on nous parle déjà des examens…

Après avoir repris les études, Hiro m'en a beaucoup voulu, je le comprends, moi-même je me suis lamenté pendant des nuits pour avoir été si stupide. Mais maintenant, j'ai la bonne impression que tous ça, c'est finit, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien !

J'oubliais, après le lycée nous allons travailler tous les deux à un petit Fast Food, près du Zepp Tokyo. Nous habitons dans le même appartement et comme nous avions coupés les ponts avec nos familles, nous avons étés obligés de travailler pour payer le lycée et le loyer de l'appartement. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais ça va.

Pour finir, nous sommes encore tous les deux célibataires, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux filles avec toutes nos journées bien chargées.

**Hey, Shuichi, tu dors ?**

**Hein ?**

**Pft, on devrait y aller, tu commences à t'endormir sur place… et n'oublis pas demain, y a interro en maths !** Dit Hiro en se retournant et en commencent à marcher.

**Hiro !**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa marche,** Nh ?**

**Je repensais à … **_**The Rage Beat**_**… j'ai envi de la continuer et de… de retenter le coup... **J'avais longtemps hésité avant de lui en reparler…

**Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ? **Demanda le brun.

**Je sais… mais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, tu sais, et puis les études et moi … **En effet, je me suis réinscrit au lycée uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire et que je voulais rester avec Hiro.

**On a perdu toute crédibilité face au président de la société NG… et puis Sakano nous tuerait s'il nous revoyait, enfin, te tuerait.**

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire, c'était uniquement de ma faute…

**Mais c'est pas faute d'essayer, finis une foi cette chanson et après nous verrons.**

**Ho…honto ka ?**

Hiroshi sourit à mon excès de joie et m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de se remettre en route.

**Matte Hiro ! J'arrive !**

Appartement de Hiroshi et Shuichi:

Hiro dors depuis un moment, moi je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, plein de chose me passe en tête pour notre chanson, _The Rage Beat_.

**Et puis zut !**

Sans plus attendre je sors de dessous les couettes en prenant au passage une feuille et de quoi écrire …

°°°

**...chi …. Shuichi ! **

**Nnhhh… nani ?** Je me réveille dans la cuisine assis à la table, je m'étais assoupi sur mes paroles.

**Baaaka, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans la cuisine ?**

**Etto… je crois que je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir alors j'ai continué **_**The Rage Beat**_**, mais …**

Hiro regarda la feuille.

**Mouai… je t'ai connu plus productif pour écrire des chansons d'amour. **

Je tire une grimace suite à la remarque d'Hiroshi, mais c'est vrai, c'est pas terrible, je manque d'inspiration.

**Pourquoi tu te casses tant la tête à vouloir commencer avec quelque chose de parfait, ce n'est qu'un début !**

'**Sais pas, pourtant moi je me comprends très bien, mais… mais il me manque quelque chose … mais quoi ?**

Hiro fit mine de réfléchir en déposant deux doigts sur son menton, pourtant il savait très bien ce qui manquait à son meilleur ami. **Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un… une fille…**

**Heh ?**

**Peut être que sa t'aidera à te détendre et à y voir plus clair, tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu as du talent, mais parfois on à tous besoin d'un petit break!**

_Une petite amie?…_ je n'aurais pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer et puis, aucunes des filles du lycée ne m'attirent vraiment.

**T'inquiète je t'en présenterai !** Fit Hiro en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis.** Hiro ! Tu crois que c'est le moment pour penser aux filles !?**

**T'as 19 ans mon grand, il serait peut être temps ! Bon je dois aller en cours, on se retrouve à 10h00 ! Salut ! **

_Oui mais, en plus je ne suis jamais sortis avec personne … et puis… hey, hey, hey ! Pas le temps de penser à ça maintenant !_

Je sors de la cuisine en laissant _The Rage Beat_ sur la table de la cuisine, je vais être en retard au lycée.

**A suivre...**

**Lexique :**

**Matte/Matte kudasai : **Attend, attendez s'il vous plaît **Nani : **Quoi? **Honto ka** : vraiment ? **Baka** : idiot, imbécile

**Zardy**


	5. Deguchi

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Deguchi**

**Yuki POV **

Hôpital de Tokyo – 00h15

_J'en ai assez, assez de cet hôpital, assez de cette chambre, assez de ne pas pouvoir sortir et assez de ne pas pouvoir voir Shuichi, pourquoi me ment-on ? Pourquoi Tohma et ma sœur s'obstinent à nier le fait que je connaisse Shuichi ? … Ils essayent de me séparer de lui, encore une fois ! Ou peut être est-ce Shuichi qui leur a demandé, oui, suite à notre dispute, il ne veut plus me revoir… mais non c'est impossible ! Shuichi m'aime trop pour ça… _

_Ma voix intérieure se coupa sur cette dernière pensée, c'est vrai, l'amour de Shuichi m'a toujours semblé acquis après les indénombrables démonstrations qu'il m'avait fait, mais, je n'ai jamais songé au contraire… un frisson me parcouru l'échine, comment ? Shuichi me détester ? Moi ? Impossible… « Hmm… » Quelle vanité… Shuichi m'a souvent reproché d'être prétentieux, je comprends maintenant pourquoi, j'ai tous droits sur lui, du moins, j'avais, sans jamais que celui-ci ne me quitte… J'étais bien sûr de moi… et maintenant ? Maintenant que c'est l'inverse ? Maintenant, que par une stupide dispute, il se trouve que ce soit moi le plus faible ? Et que Shuichi me … non, c'est impossible ! Shuichi ne me quitterai jamais ! Je… je… ne l'accepterai pas ! …_

Je m'enfonce plus dans les couvertures, jusqu'à recouvrir une partie de mon visage.

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi tous ces étranges sentiments ? Depuis mon réveil, j'ai ressentis de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'angoisse à son égare. Mais surtout, j'avais peur, peur de ne pas le savoir près de moi, ne pas savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, s'il sourit ou s'il pleure … encore par ma faute sans doute …_

Stop.

_Je dois sortir, sortir et le trouver, si personne ne veut me dire où il se trouve, je le trouverai moi-même._

Je sors de dessous les couettes, me lève et perd soudainement l'équilibre.

**K'so !**

Je venais de renverser le vase de Mika qui contenait un bouquet de fleurs. J'essaye de me relever en me maintenant au bord du lit. Je ne sens plus toute la partie inférieure de mon corps, mes jambes sont toutes engourdies et je peux déjà sentir les fourmis me chatouiller les pieds. Au moins, Tohma et Mika n'on pas nié le fait que j'avais réellement eu un accident. Mais pas question de me laisser aller, je dois sortir, je dois trouver mon Shuichi.

…

**Aaaah !**

Ma tête frappa violement le sol, je suis trop faible pour me relever, je ne pourrais donc pas sortir ?

**Shu… ichi…**

**°°°**

**Eiri-kun?**

**Onii-chan? **

J'ouvre les yeux aux sons des deux voix familières, celle de Tohma et celle de mon frère, Tatsuha. Je suis à nouveau dans mon lit d'hôpital, avec un bandage au niveau de mon pied gauche.

**Que… ?**

**Hmm, je ne le savais pas somnambule…**

_Hein ? De quoi parle-t-il ?_

**Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit Tatsuha, Eiri-kun à du tenter de sortir d'ici, n'ai-je pas raison ?** Me demanda Tohma, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. _Je ne peux rien lui cacher_, je fronce les sourcils comme guise de réponse et mon regard s'arrêta sur le bandage, à mon pied. _D'où venait-il ? Je ne rappelle pas l'avoir eu à mon premier réveil…_

**Tu as fait une sacrée chute en essayant de partir, ton corps est encore paralysé à cause de l'accident, tu as besoin de cours de rééducation pour marcher comme avant. **Affirma Seguchi.

_De la rééducation ? Quelle idée stupide! C'est le genre de chose qui dure des semaines et des semaines ! Alors que Shuichi, lui, je peux le perdre en quelques secondes seulement…_

**Concernant ton bandage, tu t'es blessé en marchant sur un morceau de verre, une chance que tes jambes soient encore comme mortes, tu n'as pas du sentir grand chose…**

_En effet, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus… Tatsuha ! Mais oui !_

**Tatsuha ! **

Il sursauta à ma réaction si soudaine.

**Où est Shuichi ! Comment va t-il ?** _Oh mon frère, c'est impossible que tu ne le connaisses pas, tu l'avais même amené au domaine familiale pour annuler mon mariage avec Ayaka… je ne t'ai pas encore remercié d'ailleurs…_

**Dare?**

_Quoi ?! Lui aussi est contre moi ! Que leur ai-je donc fait !_

…**Tohma, pourrais-tu nous laisser ?**

Tohma me regarda d'un air soucieux, m'efforçant de lui donner un sourire d'approbation, il nous laissa, Tatsuha et moi.

Mon sourie se fana aussitôt.

**Dis-moi où il est !**

**Etto… dare?**

Mickey Moose abruti, **Shuichi !**

**Mais c'est qui, lui ?**

**Ne te moque pas de moi, je ne sais pas ni quand ni comment et avec qui vous vous y êtes pris pour monter toute cette comédie, mais je veux savoir où est mon amant, maintenant et tout de suite ! Alors dépêche toi de me répondre abrutis ! **

Je criais presque contre lui, mais toujours la même expression d'incompréhension cernait son visage. Puis… il… pouffa de rire.

**Wahahahaah !**

Là, je devais avouer que j'étais perdu, pourquoi cet idiot riait-il ?!

**Ahaha… alors attend que je comprenne bien, tu es bien entrain de me dire que tu as UN amant ? C'est ça ?**

**Ben … oui.**

**WAHAHAHAHA !**

**Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire?**

**Ahah, c'est la meilleure, j'apprends de Uesugi Eiri, que dis-je, Yuki Eiri, mon propre frère, de sa propre bouche, qu'il est gay ! Lui, le gros macho de service qui ne prend son pied, pas au dessous de 1000 yens !**

Je cligne bêtement des yeux, _il est vrai que j'étais comme ça avant, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Shuichi, ce n'est plus pareil ! Ca a changé ! J'ai changé !_

_Et puis d'abord ? Comment savait-il ça lui ? Ma vie privée ne le regarde pas ! Je regarde Tatsuha essuyer ses larmes de fou rire, ça n'a rien de drôle… non, ce n'était pas drôle, juste mon frère qui était stupide._

**Quand tu auras fini ton cirque, j'aimerai tout de même avoir une réponse à ma question. **

**Celle de l'amant ? Hihihi… ahem, oui euh, Shuichi c'est bien ça ? Connais pas, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu n'as jamais fréquenté une personne de ce nom et que je sache … tu n'es pas gay non plus.**

Il recommença à rire, a-t-il oublié qu'il fantasme sur un homme lui aussi ? Quel idiot…

Mais, comment ? Et si c'était vrai ? Je ne voulais pas le croire mais… Je ne l'aurai donc jamais connu ? Alors qu'est-ce que…

**Onii-chan, est-ce que ça va ? **

**Oui, peux-tu aller demandé à Tohma quand commence ma rééducation ?**

**Hai ! **

**Hey !**

**Nh ?**

**Si tu parles, je te tue.**

**Tu peux me faire confiance Oni-chaaaan!**

Il sortit de la chambre en me laissant seul.

_Je veux sortir d'ici._

_Et vite._

**A suivre...**

**Lexique :**

**Hai **: oui **Matte/Matte kudasai **: attend, attendez s'il vout plaît **Dare** : qui **Etto** : euh

**Zardy**


	6. NightMare

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**NightMare**

Zenny's, 19h30:

**Yatta! Je l'ai finie**! S'exclama Shuichi en secouant fièrement son essai gravé sur un disque.

**Honto ni ?! Je peux l'écouter, Oni-chan ?** Demanda Maiko à son frère.

Il lui donna le cd et à l'aide de son baladeur, elle écouta _The Rage Beat_. Maiko était venue rendre visite à son petit frère chez Zenny's, là où il travaillait après les cours.

**Yo Shuichi !**

Hiroshi venait d'arriver, il enfila son uniforme pour travailler.

**Bonsoir Hiro-kun !**

**Yo Maiko-chan, sa faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?**

**La chanson de mon baka de frère. **Fit la jeune fille en pointant son dit frère du doigt.

**On ta jamais dit que c'est mal poli de pointer du doigt les gens ?! Et c'est qui le baka d'abord ?! **

**Tu l'as vraiment fait ? Pourtant il y quelques jours tu peinais à écrire les paroles ! **Remarqua Hiroshi.

**Héhéhé ! Ne cherche pas Hiro, Super Shuichi à frappé ! **Fit le dit Shuichi en gloussant.

Hiroshi, surprit mais tout aussi content, écouta à son tour l'essai. C'était pas trop mal, bon évidement quelques petits défauts devaient être réglés, mais si ils réussissent à aller en studio avec ça tous sera parfait. Hiro ôta le casque de sa tête pour faire face à un Shuichi très inquiet.

**Alors on manque de confiance Super Shuichi-kun ? Demain, après les cours, on va à la Ng.**

**Ma... maji?!**

**Ouai.**

**IIAAAAHHHHHH ! Arigato Hiro! **Fit-il en se jetant au coup de son meilleur ami.

**Hey, hey, les garçons ! M'oubliez pas ! **Dit une Maiko boudeuse.

**Wari, Maiko-chan, mais au fait pourquoi es-tu venu ici?**

**Je suis venue voir mon petit frère pardi ! Il le faut bien ! Il ne passe jamais nous voir maman et moi**** ! Si vous aviez eu vôtre contrat je comprendrais qu'il n'est pas le temps mais là il n'a pas d'excuses !** Dit-elle en fusillant son frère du regard.

**Comment ça pas d'excuses ?! J'aimerais t'y voir à travailler ici tous les soirs ! **

Réalisant qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer encore plus, Shuichi changea de sujet.

**Etto… comment va maman ?**

**Oh, elle va bien, moi de même, rien de bien glorieux, mais je suis super contente pour vous ! Enfin surtout pour toi Hiro, j'imagine que trimbaler ce boulet tout le temps doit te peser ! Mais finalement vous allez peut être intégrer la NG Record, la plus populaire des maisons de disques avec à sa tête le magnifique Seguchi Tohma…aaaahhhh….**

**C'est qui le boulet ?! Tu vas arrêter avec tes expressions douteuses !** S'égosilla Shuichi.

**Maa, maa rien n'est encore sûr Maiko-chan.** Fit Hiroshi.

**Oui et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de rêver non ? Mon baka de frère célèbre mondialement toujours accompagné de son assistante (et frangine) Shindou Maiko ! Et en admettant que tu rencontres Seguchi-san, tu pourras aussi peut être rencontré Yuki Eiri ! Ah oui… tout à fait, tu négocieras un rendez-vous avec ces deux la et moi je sauterai sur l'occasion (et aussi sur Yuki Eiri) et lui ferait ma déclaration ! Le rêve !**

**Ca arrive souvent à ta frangine de parler toute seule ?**

**Ca doit être de famille… mais Maiko qu'est-ce que tu nous chante ? C'est qui ce Yuki Eir… **

**NANI ? Tu ne connais pas Yuki Eiri ? Yuki Eiri, beau, blond aux yeux d'or perçant, 22 ans, 1m80, 71 kg né à Kyoto ! Yuki Eiri le plus beau, le plus intelligent et célèbre des romanciers du moment ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Enfin après tout cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! J'ai vraiment un frère ahurit !**

Shuichi était blasé, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre à par lui pouvait parler aussi vite.

**On reconnaît bien là, la fan de Yuki Eiri**. Fit Hiro.

**Mais alors quoi, tu le connais ce type ? **demanda un Shuichi complètement désorienté.

**Non, mais j'en ai entendu parler, il est en effet très célèbre, mais plutôt du coter de la gente féminine... **

**Pft, pas étonnant que je ne connaisse pas alors, et puis de toute façon les bouquins sa sert à rien !**

Maiko envoya valser le contenu de son verre sur la tête de son frère.

**Je ne te laisserais pas impunément insulter le grand Yuki Eiri, espèce de singe **! Fit-elle en tirant les cheveux à son frère sous les gémissements de celui-ci.

**J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu un accident non ? R**eprit Hiroshi.

**Oui… OUIIINNNN MON PAUVRE EIRI-CHAN !** Pleura Maiko en se jetant dans les bras de Hiro, après avoir relacher son pauvre frère.

**Il est mort ?**

Hiro et Maiko tombèrent à la renverse, cette foi ci ce fut le verre que Shuichi reçut dans la tête.

**Rah ! Toujours à casser l'ambiance Shuichi ! Ne parle pas de malheur ! Il été sur le fil mais fort heureusement, il s'est enfin réveillé ! Je vais à nouveau pouvoir lire les romans de Yuki-sensei ! Aaahhh !**

**Je ne la comprendrai jamais…**

**Bah, imagine-toi que pour elle, Yuki Eiri c'est comme Sakuma Ryuichi pour toi.** Fit Hiro pour que le jeune garçon puisse comprendre.

**Mais je fantasme pas dessus moi !**

**Encore heureux ! Tu n'aurais quand même pas des attirances homosexuelles sans m'en avoir parlé j'espère ? Dangereux pervers !** Fit Hiroshi en fixant son meilleur ami avec une expression encore plus vicieuse que ce qu'il venait de dire. Shuichi rougit.

**H…Hiro !**

**Ahahaha ! Je taquine ! Allé on va se remettre au boulot !**

Le lendemain après les cours. NG Record.

**Bonjour Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda la secrétaire.

**Hai,** fit Hiroshi, **nous aimerions parler à votre supérieur.**

La secrétaire regarda Hiroshi dans le choque, puis lui sourit.

**Ah, Seguchi Tohma est vraiment très occupé en ce moment, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra vous recevoir.**

**ONEGAI SHIMASU !** Lança Shuichi jusqu'à là muet.

**Dite lui que c'est très important ! Nous voulons à tous prix lui parler !**

Hiro regarda son ami, il lui semblait plus déterminé que jamais.

Shuichi suppliait presque la secrétaire des yeux. Il était vraiment sincère et sa quête devait lui tenir vraiment à cœur. Elle ne pu résister plus longtemps aux yeux de lavande l'implorant.

**Très bien, donnez-moi vos noms, je veillerais à ce qu'il reçoit le message.**

**Ah ! Dômo !** Fit Shuichi en souriant aux anges.

**Alors vos noms…**

De l'autre coter du grand rez-de-chaussée un ascenseur s'ouvrit sur les membres de la production : Les ASK, suivit par Seguchi Tohma lui-même.

Tohma ratissa du regard l'étage inférieur de sa société. Un air de nostalgie l'envahissant. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur une chevelure rose fuchsia. Accompagné d'un autre jeune homme brun.

**Hm ?** Tohma s'arrêta net. C'était lui ! Shindou Shuichi ! Il se rappela immédiatement toutes les questions d'Eiri à son sujet. Il commença à marcher en direction du bureau en oubliant complément les ASK derrière lui, trop de questions restaient sans réponses, il voulait savoir.

**Voilà je ferais mon possible pour…**

**Marika-san !**

La secrétaire se retourna à l'appel de son nom, elle se leva et saluât grandement son patron.

**Ah, Seguchi-san, bonjour, justement ces deux messieurs souhaitaient vous rencontrer le plus vite possible.**

Seguchi toisa Shuichi du regard, pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui.

Hiroshi regarda Tohma d'un air agressif, il ne supportait pas qu'on toise quelqu'un de la sorte, et surtout pas son meilleur ami.

**N'étiez vous pas avec un dénommé Sakano ?** Demanda Tohma, incrédule.

**Si, c'était nous !**

**Ah, je me rappelle, vous n'aviez pas respectés les conditions imposées.**

Shuichi et Hiro baissèrent les yeux.

**C'est entièrement de ma faute,** avoua Shuichi en sortant le disque de sa poche, **mais je voudrais tout de même que vous écoutiez ceci, s'il vous plaît.**

Tohma regarda le cd, se devait être ce pourquoi il n'avait pu accéder à sa société. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, déjà parce que leur conduite n'était en rien professionnelle, mais en plus le lancement de ASK lui prenait énormément de temps. Mais à l'inverse s'il n'acceptait pas, il ne pourra pas avoir de réponses à ses questions et à celles d'Eiri. Malheureusement, les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans le travail.

**Ah, vous me demandez d'écouter la chanson qui vous a perdu ? Il fallait y songer avant, pas maintenant. Votre attitude n'est en aucun cas celle d'un professionnel, c'est pathétique.**

Les deux amis en restèrent sans voix.

**Je n'y reviendrai pas… et surtout ne t'approche pas d'Eiri.**

**Heeh ?**

Le président repartit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé, rejoignant le groupe ASK. L'espace d'un instant, le leader du groupe ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le pauvre garçon venant de se faire rabrouer par le président. Puis avant de partir, il sourit machiavéliquement. Shuichi fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'il avait ce type ?

**Shuichi ? Daijoubu ka ?** Demanda Hiro voyant l'air suspicieux de son ami.

**Ouai… rentrons.**

A la maison.

**Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien, que vient faire un romancier dans cette histoire ?!** Demanda à haute voix Hiro.

**Gomen asai Hiro… je ne suis qu'un imbécile.**

… **oui**

**T'es pas sympa là ! **Répondit le chanteur qui venait de prendre comme une baffe invisible suite à la réponse de son ami.

**Et puis, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là lui? J'le connais même pas ce mec !**

**Du calme Shu, mais en attendant notre deuxième tentative a échouée.**

**Change pas de sujet !**

**Baaaka, c'est toi qui change de sujet ! Bon aller, on verra tous ça demain, bonne nuit Shu, ne dors pas dans la cuisine cette foi.**

Hiroshi partit dans sa chambre laissant Shuichi méditer sur tout ça.

'**Yasumi**

Un mois plu tard.

**Tu es sûr de toi ? **

**Hai.**

**Vraiment sûr ? **

**Hai.**

**Pour de vrai ? **

Yuki regarda d'un air de mépris son plus vieil ami.

**Tu te fais trop de soucis Tohma, tout ira bien.**

**Mika se fait du souci pour toi ainsi que ton père, et moi encore plus… **

Eiri se posta devant Tohma et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui surprit le président de NG.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, à présent je suis rétablit, je serai plus vigilant, promis. **Dit l'écrivain à son ami en souriant. Tohma n'en revenait pas, Eiri souriait… non, il _lui_ souriait, il ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis six longues années et en plus il lui faisait une promesse. C'était merveilleux.

**Tohma ?**

**H…hai, très bien je te fais confiance, Eiri-kun**. Lui dit-il en lui renvoyant son plus beau sourire.

**Arigato, Tohma.**

Sur ces mots, Eiri prit le sac posté à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il avait fait des semaines durant des efforts incommensurables pour parvenir à faire fonctionner correctement ses deux jambes. Maintenant tout allait pour le mieux, il allait enfin pouvoir vérifier si tous ces mensonges étaient justes ou faux.

Il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus, apparemment très surprise de le voir, elle rougit.

**A…Ayaka-san.**

**Eiri-san**! Fit-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme blond.

**Gomen asai !** Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Eiri resta figé, c'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir. Il plaça ses mains sur les deux épaules de la jeune fille qui pleurait toujours et la repoussa doucement.

**Allons parler dehors si tu veux bien, j'en ai assez de cet endroit.**

**H…hai.** Dit-elle en rougissant de plus bel.

Devant l'hôpital.

**Tu te sens mieux ?** Demanda Ayaka d'une toute petite voix.

**Hai, mais au fait, que fais tu ici Ayaka-san ?**

**Je suis venue pour te voir, pour voir comment tu allais, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas être venue plutôt. J'ai tellement honte.** Fit-elle en essayant rudement de retenir ses larmes.

**Daijoubu, comme tu peux le voir je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi pour me remettre à travailler.**

En vérité, ce n'était pas pour cela.

**Comment !... Mais … mais et notre … mariage ?**

**Heh ?!** Eiri en fit tomber sa clope, _notre_ mariage ? Il avait pourtant été annulé ! A moins que…

**Eiri-san… ?**

**Wari, Ayaka-san, ça ne va pas être possible.**

**Q…Quoi ? Comment ça Eiri-san ? Pourquoi ?**

**J'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps avec ce stupide accident, je n'ai pas le temps de me marier, je dois continuer de travailler.**

Encore une foi, ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

**Demo … Je … **Ayaka ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle n'était même pas venue voir son fiancé alors qu'il était au seuil de la mort, il devait la détester maintenant. Son cœur lui fit très mal.

**Gomen, Tohma va te ramener à Kyoto, je dois rentrer.**

Il descendit au bas de la rue et fit signe au premier taxi passé. Ayaka le regarda partir en pleurant.

**Eiri-san … doushite … je… je t'aime tellement…**

Appartement d'Eiri

Yuki arriva devant la porte de son appartement, son cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort. Derrière cette porte ce trouvait la vérité. Il introduit la clef dans la serrure et fit tourner la poignée de la porte. Son appartement était parfaitement ordonné. Mauvais présage. Il entra dans le salon. Aucun Kumagoro stupide sur le divan, aucun CD en vrac devant la chaine stéréo, aucune cassette des _Nittles Grasper_ devant la télévision, rien du tout… Yuki se traîna dans sa chambre, son lit était défait, sûrement de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée dedans il y a 2 mois de cela. Dans la salle de bain. Rien. Pas de serviette à petites fraises dessus, pas de dentifrice fraise au bord de l'évier, pas de brosse à dents rose… Dans la cuisine… aucune trace d'une certaine tasse surdimensionnée…

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Il n'y a et n'y avait jamais eu aucune présence de Shuichi chez lui. Son appartement était comme il l'avait toujours été, vide et froid, tout comme celui qui y vivait.

Yuki s'effondra sur le sofa.

Une larme silencieuse courra sur sa joue, il venait de voir l'écrasante vérité, on ne lui avait donc pas mentit, pourtant il aurait voulu continuer à y croire, il voulait encore espérer, il voulait…

Il tomba endormi, dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil d'oublit, en espérant qu'au bout, il se réveillerai de cet horrible cauchemar…

**A suivre...**

**Lexique :**

**Maji :** sérieux **Hai : **oui **Gomen asai/Gomen :** vraiment désolé, désolé **Doushite :** pourquoi **Nani :** quoi **Oyasumi/Oyasumi nasai :** bonne nuit **Arigato :** Merci

**Zardy**


	7. Première rencontre

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Première rencontre**

_**« Yukiiii ! Ahahahaha Yukiii ! »**_

_**« Shuichi... »**_

_**« Yukiii… embrasse moi si il te plait… »**_

_**« Hum, tu es mignon quand tu rougis… »**_

_**« Yuki ! »**_

_**« Urusai baka… »**_

_**« Oh Yuki... mm..m… »**_

_**°°°**_

**Eiri… Eiri ! Réveilles toi voyons !**

Eiri ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix de sa grande sœur… c'était donc bien un rêve…

**Nanda… ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là Mika ?** Demanda t-il d'une voix endormie et mécontente à la foi.

**Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.** Déclara Mika.

**Nh ? Je viens à peine de rentrer dans mon appartement et déjà tu viens me harceler… ne me dit pas que c'est encore pour **_**ça**_

**Tout juste, il faut régler cette histoire au plus vite et…**

**Tout est déjà réglé, ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.**

**Tu penses tout décider par toi-même ?!**

**C'est quand même moi l'intéressé principal, non ? Tout à été décidé sans moi, je refuse de me soumettre aux caprices du vieux.**

**Eiri ! Ait un peu plus de respect pour notre père veux-tu ! C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours été commode avec toi… mais s'il fait ça c'est pour ton bien !**

**Mon bien ? Laisse moi rire, tout ce qu'il veut c'est s'assurer la ligné Uesugi pour son stupide temple bouddhiste, rien d'autre.**

Mika s'était tue, c'est vrai que leur père arrivait dans un âge assez élevé, et mise à par Tatsuha, plus personne ne serait en mesure de garder le temple familiale. La famille Uesugi à depuis des siècles été très pieuse, de génération en génération, de père en fils, ils ont honorés le Grand Bouddha dans un temple à son effigie, par conséquent, le dernier ancien ne pouvait admettre que cette lignée s'arrête sur ses deux fils.

**Mika… ?**

La voix d'Eiri sortit Mika de ses pensées.

**D'accord… je vois qu'il va falloir tout régler avec Tatsuha alors… mais dit moi au moins pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que tu n'aimes pas Ayaka-san… ? Ou bien est-ce ce Shu…**

**Tu as tout compris, je ne l'aime pas et puis j'ai beaucoup de retard dans mon travail, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.** Avoua Eiri en fixant sa sœur d'un regard agressif.

**Je vois, c'est toujours un plaisir de venir te rendre visite, même maintenant…**

Elle finit par capituler et sortit de l'appartement d'Eiri.

_Elle ne changera pas, quel pot de colle_ ! Pensa Eiri, le travail ? C'était bien la dernière chose dont il se préoccupait, toutes ses pensées n'étaient que pour Shuichi, il fallait qu'il le voit, au plus vite.

Eiri prit une bière dans le frigo et alla s'installer dans son canapé.

_Si Shuichi n'est pas chez NG Record actuellement, où peut-il bien être…hmm…_

Flash Back

_Interview des Bad Luck : Shindo Shuichi, Fujisaki Suguru (Petit extrait de l'anime) _

_**« Hiro et moi on a toujours tous fait ensemble depuis le lycée... On a toujours été ensemble. Un jour à une fête du lycée, par paresse, j'ai écrit mes chansons au dernier moment. Mais sa n'allait pas alors je les ai jetées. Donc Hiro et moi on c'est retrouvé à chanter Furusato, un chant traditionnel, Ah, Furusato sa donne : « Usagi io ichi kano yama » un truc dans le genre… » **_

End Flash Back

_Mais oui__Au lycée ! Mais … il y a beaucoup de lycée à Tokyo… l'annuaire, vite !_

Lycée Tohôku : 17h00

**Ouaah ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre des cours ! En plus les examens approchent et avec tout ce qui c'est passé, j'ai pas eu le temps de réviser…** Pleurnicha Shuichi.

**Ouai et le pire c'est que sa n'a strictement servit à rien ce qui tu as fait pour NG, deux tentatives, deux plombages.** Rajouta Hiro.

**C'est vraiment un sans cœur ce Seguchi ! Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le coup qu'il nous a fait, je ne le pensais pas comme ça ! Moi qui voulais devenir comme lui j'ai drôlement changé d'avis !** (Note : avant d'être un mordu de chant comme son idole Sakuma Ryuichi, Shuichi voulait devenir un grand pianiste tel que Seguchi Tôma !)

**C'est sûr… **

**SHUICHIIII ONIII-CHAAAN !**

**Oh tiens, voilà Maiko-chan**. fit Hiro.

**Konbawa Hiro-kun !**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Maiko, on pas le temps là, ont allaient bosser là.**

**N'essaye pas de te débarrasser de ta sœur, frère indigne ! Surtout que j'étais venue te dire quelque chose d'important ! **Fit Maiko, étonnement joyeuse.

**Venant de toi sa m'étonnerai que se soit NG.**

**Noon ! C'est encore mieux ! Tu as un admirateur secret ! Hihihi !**

**Qeuwa !**

**Hihi, c'est maman, elle a reçut un appel téléphonique d'un homme qui voulait des informations sur toi.**

**Elle ne lui a rien dit au moins ?** Demanda Hiro.

**Serais-tu jaloux Hiro-kun ?!** Demanda Maiko en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

**Ma… mai… mais non voyons ! Mais forcé de constater que c'est louche un truc comme ça !**

**Maman a répondu à toutes ses questions. **Continua la jeune fille.

Shuichi et Hiro tombèrent à la renverse.

**Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir une mère qui divulgue des informations sur moi à un inconnu ?... **

**Elle n'a pu résister à ce que l'homme lui disait, c'était toi que l'appel concernait mais par les mots il a réussit à lui faire cracher tous les morceaux… aah ! Que j'aurai aimé décrocher ce téléphone ! C'est tellement romantique !**

**Vous n'avez vraiment aucun état d'esprit, bon sang ! Si sa se trouve, il va me retrouver pour mieux me tuer, vôtre charmeur téléphonique ! En plus un homme, j'y crois pas … **fit le jeune concernée complètement sidéré.

**Arrête donc de te plaindre, un assassin ? Non, moi je te le dis un admirateur secret ! Huhuhu, je vois déjà l'affiche : **_**Shindou Shuichi, star de J-pop, qui entretient intimement une relation avec un mystérieux gentleman !**_** Héhé sa promet !**

**Vas-tu arrêter de dire des âneries ?! Sa crains ça ! Et toi Hiro, tu pourrais me défendre, non !?**

**Tu m'inviteras au mariage j'espère ?** Demanda, perplexe Hiro.

Shuichi tomba par terre.

**Kyaah ! Bravo Hiro-sama ! C'est ce que j'appelle avoir du répondant !** Le félicita Maiko.

**Hiiiiroooo…**

**Hahaha, t'inquiète pas Shu, personne veut te tuer, à par Monsieur Takimura et accessoirement Monsieur Sakano.** (Note: Monsieur Takimura est le professeur principale de la classe de Hiro et Shuichi, cf le manga volume 1)

**Snirf…**

**Bon, nous on va aller bosser, Maiko, tu nous accompagne ?**

**Haiii !**

Appartement de Yuki Eiri

_**Shindou Shuichi**_

_**Lycée Tohôku, terminal B**_

_**Job du soir : serveur chez Zenny's**_

_Ca a été plus facile que prévu, une bonne chose de faite, ce soir, au parc. _

1h00 du matin, au parc.

**Je hais les samedis, le patron nous fait terminer à 00h45… je vais être trop fatigué demain pour réviser…** Se plaignit Shuichi.

**Il aurait été peut être plus clément si tu n'avais pas fait partir un client en le menaçant.** Remarqua Hiro.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ! Ce vieux pervers a regardé ma sœur comme un objet, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire !** Rétorqua Shuichi.

**Hai… hai…**

Shuici fit une halte et s'adossa à une rambarde tout en regardant au loin les lumières de la ville.

**Quand je pense qu'on passe par ce parc tous les soirs et qu'on ne profite même pas de cette vue imprenable…** Dit Shuichi d'un air nostalgique.

**Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? Je suis crevé moi !** Râla Hiro.

**Hmm… naah, Hiro, que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ?** Demanda Shuichi.

**Nani ?...** Bailla Hiro.

**Je parle de cette histoire avec Seguchi… qui me dit, après avoir rejeté mon projet, de « ne pas m'approcher d'Eiri »… puis cet inconnu qui appelle à la maison pour demander à ma mère des informations sur moi…**

**Tu crois qu'il y a un point commun à tous ça ?**

**Je ne sais pas … C'est possible…**

**On reparlera de ça demain, rentrons maintenant.**

**Rentre-toi, je vais rester encore un peu ici…**

**Tu es sûr de toi ?** Demanda inquiet Hiro.

**Oui, ne te fait pas de bile, je suis un grand garçon**. Le rassura Shuichi avec un sourire.

**Ok, à demain alors, Ja' **

**Ja ne, Hiro…**

Shuichi observa son ami disparaître à la sortie du parc, puis il regarda à nouveau l'horizon.

De son côté Yuki arrivait à l'entrée du parc, il s'était mis sur son trente et un pour voir Shuichi. Son physique est un des atouts majeur dont il disposait, et qu'il pourra utiliser pour espérer séduire le jeune lycéen.

Eiri regarda autours de lui… ce banc… ce lampadaire… il pourrait parfaitement se rappeler cette fameuse nuit qui changea toute sa vie.

**Atchiii !**

Eiri ce retourna brusquement.

**Shui… chi…** Murmura t-il ébahit. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé, il passait par ce parc tous les soirs après son travail. Le voilà enfin après tout ce temps…

**Maaa voilà que je tombe malade…** fit le garçon.

Le romancier fit une halte, non il se parlait à lui-même… décidemment il n'avait pas changé d'un poile. Yuki s'approcha, abordant directement le jeune homme, il avait le cœur qui battait…

**Ano…** Réussit à dire Yuki.

Shuichi sursauta à la voix grave et masculine qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se retourna pour voir un grand homme, blond d'après sa visibilité, vêtu uniquement de noir. Shuichi n'arrivait pas à voir ses yeux, mais ils lui semblaient extrêmement froids et peu commun.

**Ha… hai ?** Shuichi eu du mal à sortir ce mot, il était au même moment impressionné par cet homme et effrayé par le contexte dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent. A une heure aussi tôt le matin, tout seul ! Surtout qu'au lycée on l'avait déjà pris souvent pour une fille ! Que voulait-il ? De l'argent ?! Ou pire encore !? Il aurait mieux fait de rentrer avec Hiro !

**N'est-il pas un peu tard pour un gamin comme toi de traîner ici à cette heure-ci ? C'est dangereux**. Fit Eiri d'une voix aussi froide qu'à son habitude.

**Neh ?** Shuichi tomba de haut, il était japonais !

**Oui… euh en fait non, mais c'est que … eumh…** Les joues de Shuichi se tintèrent d'un rouge vif.

_Pourquoi je rougis moi d'abord !?_

Eiri sourit à cette réaction tout à fait prévisible de la part de Shuichi.

**C'est que je reviens du travail et que j'allais rentrer… oui, j'allais rentrer, chez moi, tout seul, sans problème !** Balbutia Shuichi.

Eiri le regarda étonné… il avait plus peur de lui qu'autre chose…

**Koi ? Je passais juste prendre l'air, puis j'ai aperçut quelqu'un au loin, mais au fait, tu es bien Shindou Shuichi, non ?**

**Heh ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?** Demanda Shuichi, étonné.

**J'ai entendu parler de toi, on dit que tu as gaspillé deux chances d'entrer à la NG Record…**

**Heeehhh ?!** S'exclama un Shuichi plus que jamais surpris, il ne pensait pas que les nouvelles iraient si vite.

Eiri lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Shuichi baissa la tête, les larmes commençaient à couler, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un inconnu lui rappelle ses deux échecs.

Eiri le regarda d'un air déconcerté, il avait le chic pour le faire pleurer. Il aura aimé le consoler, le prendre dans ses bras… non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

**Ma, je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger, seulement… je connais une personne qui pourrait bien t'aider à entrer dans la NG Record, si sa t'intéresse…** Fit Eiri.

Shuichi élargis les yeux, encore une chance d'intégrer cette boîte ?... C'était une offre alléchante, mais, après deux échecs consécutifs… mais d'un autre côté…

Il regarda son interlocuteur d'un air désespéré.

**Demo… **

Eiri ferma les yeux et plongea sa main dans une poche à l'intérieure de son manteau. Shuichi s'arrêta net : _Une arme, quelque chose !_

Il en ressortit un petit papier blanc replié sur lui-même. Eiri s'approcha encore d'un pat vers Shuichi et entra dans la lumière d'un lampadaire, son visage mis à jour, il laissait enfin entre voir sa plus grande arme : ses yeux. Ils se perdirent un instant dans les yeux de l'un l'autre, Eiri dans les couleurs rougeoyantes des yeux de Shuichi, et Shuichi dans les abîmes marbre des yeux de cet inconnu blond. Jamais il n'en avait vu de semblable. Eiri se rapprocha et faillit frôler les lèvres de Shuichi, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de son oreille pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Shuichi se laissa faire, les yeux écarquillés, complètement enivré par l'odeur de l'inconnu qui été maintenant pratiquement contre lui.

**Voici mon numéro de téléphone, si mon offre t'intéresse toujours, évidement… appelle moi, nous en reparlerons…** Il glissa le papier dans la main de Shuichi, ce contact électrisa le jeune homme, un frisson lui parcoura tout le corps.

Quand il regagna ses esprits, l'homme était déjà loin dans la direction opposée de chez lui.

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui demander son nom.

Il regarda le papier dans sa main, il y avait inscrit dessus un numéro de téléphone._ Rien ! Rien du tout ! Aucun nom ! Il ne m'a rien laissé que le souvenir de ses yeux … son odeur…héla héla ! Shuichi t'es fatigué mon vieux ! Aller zou, à la maison ! Quand Hiro va apprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver ! _

_**« Ahahaha ! Shuichi est amoureux ! Hihihi ! »**_

… _Euh, réflexion faite, il vaut mieux peut être pas qu'il sache ! Bon je verrai tout sa demain…_

Shuichi traina son regard une dernière foi dans la direction ou son mystérieux inconnu avait disparu… une sensation étrange l'envahissant.

**A suivre...**

**Lexique :**

**Nani** : quoi **Hai :** oui **Demo :** mais

**Zardy**


	8. Que faire

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

**Commentaire :** Attention aux yeux ! Zardy est de retour NIHAHAHAHAHA ! Voilà, un petit cadeau de Noël (en retard désolé !), voici enfin le 8eme chapitre de Yume, chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Dans lequel je martyrise le pauvre Shuichi ! Muh nan pleure pas Shu-chan, ton Yuki est là ;)

Aller, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! Bye !

**Gras **discours ; _italique _pensées ; souligné indication de lieux et temps.

**Que faire?**

Shuichi rentra chez lui dans un état secondaire, ses pensées n'allaient que vers cet inconnu ainsi que vers la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Mais… qui était-il d'abord ? Comment pourrait-il l'aider ? Et même, s'il le pouvait, comment, après s'être fait humilier deux fois devant et par Seguchi Toma ? Et surtout … quand pourrait-il le revoir ? Shuichi se donna un coup mentalement, il se remémora sa voix, son charisme, son odeur, ses yeux … hola hola !

Après avoir secoué vivement sa tête comme pour y faire sortir le romancier, il sortit de sa poche le papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de son bel inconnu.

**Et puis zut.**

Le jeune homme s'empara de son téléphone et sortit sur la terrasse, afin de ne pas réveiller son ami, Hiro.

…

…

…

**Oui ?**

…

…

**Euh… oui, c'est euh, enfin, c'est…**

**Oh, Shindo-kun**

**O... oui …**

**Et bien, je vois que ma proposition te tient vraiment à coeur.**

**Oui… assez…**

Le correspondant de Shuichi eu un pincement au cœur, cette proposition, Bad Luck, NG… tout ça, il s'en foutait pas mal… tout ce qu'il voulait était à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Embarrassé par le silence qui s'était installé, Shuichi tenta de reprendre la conversation.

**Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir appelé si tard… c'est juste que … s'est juste que je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser, c'est une chose très importante pour moi que de rentrer chez NG Record et puis …**

**Je sais.**

… Décidément, il en savait beaucoup celui là.

**Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses sur moi ? **Demanda Shuichi tel un enfant parlant à sa maman.

Yuki sourit, il savait très bien tout cela et il reconnaissait bien là son Shuichi, tel on achète un enfant avec un bonbon, Shuichi est prêt à donner sa confiance à n'importe qui quand il s'agit de quelque chose qu'il souhaite vraiment… et c'est ce qui l'impliquait dans des histoires pas vraiment de bonne augure…

**Ecoute, je suis prêt et disposé à t'aider, si tu y tiens vraiment, tout ce que je veux en retour c'est …**

Le blond s'arrêta de parler, il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, il ne voulait surtout pas forcer Shuichi à quoi que ce soit, et, à ce rythme là, il risquait de l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose.

…**Oui ? Allez-y je vous écoute, vous voulez de l'argent peut-être ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais je paierais ! Je vous en pris ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pou…**

_Eh là, eh là ! _pensa Shuichi. _C'est louche de dire ça !_

… **hm, que tu es naïf, tu es prêt à me donner tout ce que je veux ? C'est bien cela ? **Fit le blond d'une voix un peut trop perverse, pour le coup.

**Oui, tous, je ferais n'importe quoi pour réussir et aussi pour me racheter auprès de mon meilleur ami…** La voix de Shuichi trembla sur ces derniers mots, il venait de prendre conscience que, par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se soumettait complètement à un parfait inconnu et… qui sait ce qu'il sous entendait par « tout faire »… pendant un instant Shuichi prit peur, cette histoire le rendait complètement dingue, mais, peu importe, sa décision était prise, il n'allait plus reculer maintenant.

A l'autre bout du file, Eiri reconnaissait de plus en plus Shuichi, c'était bel et bien lui, sauf qu'ici, il ne le connaissait pas… il était toujours et même encore plus naïf et sensible, prêt à toujours se racheter quand il fait des bêtises.

**Très bien, tout ce que je veux en retour, c'est un simple rendez-vous.** Avoua tranquillement l'écrivain.

Shuichi tomba de haut. _Un rendez-vous ? Mais… mais pourquoi faire ?!_

**Très bien, vous … n'avez qu'à me donner la date, l'heure et le lieu…**

**Ok, disons demain à 14h00 devant NG Record, le plutôt sera le mieux.**

**Demain !? Mais, mais, mais, j'ai cours demain, et en plus de ça, j'ai justement un examen blanc, coef-je-sais-pas-combien, à passer à 14h00 pendant 3h00 et et et … **

**Relax, pas la peine de paniquer, il n'empêche que c'est soit ton examen blanc, soit ton avenir chez NG… penses-y…**

**Mais, mais, mais, j'peux pas m'le permettre ! J'ai pris beaucoup trop de retard ! Si j'le loupe le proviseur me virera du lycée ! Et puis, en admettant que vous vous payez ma tête, j'me retrouverais à la rue ! Et et et …**

**Demain ou rien.**

Shuichi ne savait plus quoi faire, il était en pleine détresse, entre accorder sa confiance à un type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni de Eve ou aller à son examen, sachant qu'il est primordial pour lui.

_Kusooooo, je suis dans la merde là ! _

**Shuichi ?**

Shuichi releva la tête, surprit qu'on vienne l'interpeller, c'était Hiro, il avait du le réveiller en parlant avec ce sale type. Il cacha vite son téléphone en faisant mise de croiser les bras. Malgré cela, l'écrivain avait une audibilité parfaite et pouvait les entendre parler.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur le balcon à cette heure ci, Shuichi ? **Demanda Hiro, la tête encore légèrement dans la brume.

**Euh, rien… rien du tout ! Ahaha ! Je réfléchissais, voilà, c'est ça…**

**Tu réfléchis drôlement fort dit moi. **Dit-il en baillant.

**Ahahaha…**

**Bon allez, viens dormir, demain y'a exam. **Dit Hiroshi en commençant à rentrer dans l'appartement.

**Naaa Hiro ! Dit moi, si… si toi tu te retrouvais dans un dilemme, du genre, aller euh … dans les bois sachant qu'il y a le grand méchant loup, ou aller en ville acheter des cd tranquillou, tu prendrais quoi ? **

_Aahaha, qu'est ce que je suis nul ! Bonjour le dilemme ! _

**Qeuwa ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? C'est pas un dilemme, ça ! **

**Je sais oui … **Soupira Shuichi, sa propre stupidité le rendait mal à l'aise.

**Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Va y raconte.**

Shuichi regarda son meilleur ami, il semblait avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez son ami depuis quelque temps, et surtout, que son dilemme stupide lui confirmait ses pensées.

**Bah en fait, j'ai rencontré un homme juste avant au parc, après que tu sois rentré sans moi… et ce sal… cet homme là, ahem,** **m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider à entrer chez NG … il m'a donné rendez-vous demain à 14h00…**

**C'est l'heure de l'exam …**

**Oui justement, j'sais pas quoi faire Hiro ! K'so …** Shuichi commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, il était vraiment perdu.

**Bah… toi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu sais que cet exam est important, et lui ? Tu le connais ? **

**Non, pas du tout, et je sais très bien que c'est important … je risque le renvoi si j'y vais pas … qu'est ce que je dois faire Hiro ?**

Hiro soupira, décidément, Shuichi avait le dont pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles, enfin, pour lui.

**Moi, j'te dirais d'aller à l'exam, si on est réaliste, NG c'est déjà loin derrière nous, on a échoué deux fois, sa m'étonnerai qu'un type que tu ne connais pas puisse t'aider… et puis, oui, tu ne le connais, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles Shu-chan. **Hiro regardait intensément son ami, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne se le pardonnera jamais, il l'aimait trop pour ça.

De l'autre coter de la ligne Eiri avait entendu toute leur petite conversation, _maudit guitariste ! Il va tout flanquer par terre !_ _Kuso !_

**Oui, tu as raison Hiro, et de toute façon, qui pourrait faire changer d'avis cette tête de mule de Seguchi-san …**

_Moi ! Abruti ! _

**Bien, allez, allons nous coucher.** Dit Hiro en sortant son plus beau sourire, il était content que son ami soit raisonnable, pour une foi.

**Oui. **Shuichi commença à suivre son ami, puis il se rendit compte que son téléphone était toujours en marche … _tanpis _se dit-il, il raccrocha et alla se coucher.

**Tuuuuut tuuuuuut tuuuu…**

Eiri balança son téléphone, _maudit sois-tu Hiroshi_ pensa t-il, s'il ne serait pas intervenu, Shuichi aurait cédé ! A un moment ou à un autre ! _Pffft … les règles du jeu on bel et bien changées, Shuichi, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je t'aurai, d'une manière ou d'une autre…_

Le lendemain, lycée Tohôku, 14h00 terminal B

**Silence ! **Claqua Monsieur Takimura face à sa classe.

**Pour cet examen vous disposez tous de 3h00, toutes questions sont inutiles et la moindre tentative de triche sera sanctionné par un 0 pointé et par un allé simple chez Mr. Le proviseur, ai-je été clair ?**

Des bruits d'avalement saccadés se firent entendre, avec Monsieur Takimura, même les plus simple contrôle sa rigolait pas, alors un examen…

**Très bien, commençons. **Le professeur commença à distribuer les copies, de table en table.

**Pssssst ! Hey, Shuichi !**

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses sortit de ses pensées pour se retourner face à son interlocuteur, Hiro.

**Quoi ? **

**Alors ? Prêt ?**

**Tu rigoles ? Tu sais bien que j'ai rien révisé, j'vais me gamellé comme d'hab' …** Dit-il, sa voix laissant entrevoir son désespoir face aux études.

**T'inquiète pas Shu, **lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, **tu vas y arriver !**

**Nakano-kun ! **

Hiroshi sursauta, la voix forte et stridente de leur professeur principale venait de résonner juste derrière lui, le pauvre venait de friser la crise cardiaque.

**Hai ! **

**Silence, le devoir commence !**

**Ou… oui monsieur.**

_Pauvre Hiro, _pensa Shuichi juste devant,_ encore par ma faute …_

Après avoir distribué toutes les feuilles à tous les élèves, l'examen d'histoire géographie débuta sur trois longues heures.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Shuichi était déjà en difficulté, d'accord il était là, d'accord il essayera de faire de son mieux, mais, son mieux ne dépassera pas la moyenne.

_Kuso ! _Pensa intérieurement Shuichi, _je comprends rien du tout, quel idiot ! J'aurai peut être mieux fait d'aller chez NG, avec ce type …maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais toujours pas son nom ! M'énerve ! _

**Shindou-kun ! **

A nouveau, la voix puissante du professeur résonna à travers la classe, ce qui fit une belle peur à notre pauvre Shuichi.

**Avez-vous un problème, Shindou-kun ?**

**Euh... non je ne crois pas ...**

**Très bien, alors cessez de parler dans votre barbe et continuez donc de travailler.**

_Oups, _pensa Shuichi, il avait songé trop fort.

1h00 plu tard.

_Olalalala ! Le temps passe et moi j'avance pas d'un poile ! J'suis vraiment qu'un baka ! _Pensa Shuichi complètement avachi sur sa table. _Si sa continu je vais ..._

**Bip bap bup, bip bap bup, bip bap bup ... **

Toutes les têtes se levèrent y compris et surtout celle d'un garçon aux cheveux roses, c'était le portable de Shuichi qui sonnait.

_Oh non ! Shuichi, quel idiot ! _Pensa Hiro en se retournant.

Shuichi précipita ses mains dans ses poches pour étouffer le bruit qui en sortait, mais à peine l'eut-il éteint que le professeur lui prit sa feuille et son sujet et les déchira.

**No ... !**

**Shindou-kun, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous confisque votre appareil, vite, chez le proviseur.**

Shuichi obéit et sortit sans un mot. Dans les couloirs, il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps, sa colère devait sortir.

**KUSOOOOOOO! Mais quel abruti ! **Il leva son portable de la main droite et envoya voler le pauvre appareil contre le sol, où il s'écrasa en plusieurs morceaux.

**ET QUEL EST L'IDIOT QUI A EU LA MERVEILLEUSE IDÉE DE M'APPELLER!? KUSO ! **Cria Shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.

Le téléphone portable, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, atterrit aux pieds d'un grand jeune homme, vêtu de noir, aux cheveux blond comme les blés et aux yeux couleur ambre.

**C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot?** Lança le jeune homme blond.

Shuichi releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix qu'il trouvait familière, c'était lui ! Il n'en revenait pas, c'était lui qui venait de le faire virer ! Il ne voulait pas y aller pourtant ! Une vague de colère monta aux yeux de Shuichi, Yuki se sentit menacé donc comme à son habitude, il fronça lui aussi un peut plus son expression faciale. C'était quoi son problème?

**Vous ... **Shuichi coura soudainement et manqua de quelque cheveux le blond. Celui ci avait esquivé de peut, le point du jeune homme, il n'avait pas l'air content de le voire.

**ENFOIRÉ ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS FICHU PAR TERRE! POURQUOI M'AVOIR APPELER!?**

Tout en énonçant sa diatribe, Shuichi, aveuglé par sa colère essaya à nouveau de décocher un point à l'écrivain. C'était bien la première foi qu'il voyait Shuichi se rebeller contre lui. Il lui attrapa le poignet gauche et le tira vers le haut de façon à le soulever et à calmer le jeune homme.

**ANASHITE ! **Cria Shuichi en levant son autre point toujours libre près à frapper son agresseur, mais une douleur montante dans son poignet gauche le fit vite déchanter.

**Itai, itai... **gémit le jeune homme.

Yuki avait resserré son étreinte sur le poignet du jeune homme pour le dissuader d'essayer de le frapper, il devait se calmer. Ils se défièrent un moment du regard, quand Shuichi craqua et fondit en larmes. L'écrivain relâcha son poignet, le jeune homme tomba devant lui à genoux, tête baissée.

**Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez vous fait ça?... **Pleura Shuichi, **maintenant tout est fini, je vais finir ma vie comme serveur dans un resto pourri ... j'ai tout ... snif ... perdu... snif... maintenant ...**

Shuichi ne pouvait plus se retenir, les larmes coulaient à flot, et en plus devant un parfait étranger. Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne le sentit pas, quand Yuki posa une de ses mains sur son épaule.

**Non.**

Shuichi releva la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes, pour enfin s'apercevoir que le blond était accroupi devant lui. Ses yeux d'or le fixait, mais il n'avait pas la même froideur que tout à l'heure ...non, c'était plutôt comme de la tendresse... aussi tendre d'ailleurs, que la deuxième main de Yuki qui vint de se poser sur la joue de Shuichi afin de lui essuyer ses larmes. Yuki détestait le voir pleurer.

**Non, tout n'est pas perdu, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai appelé? **

**Quoi? Mais que …**

Yuki sourit à la naïveté de son compagnon et il s'approcha de plus en plus ... jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient posées sur celles de Shuichi.

Ce fut un baiser furtif, mais un baiser tendre, Shuichi, qui avait gardé les yeux ouverts, visiblement très surpris de ce qui venait de se dérouler, n'eu pas le temps de cligner, que le blond avait déjà quitté ses lèvres et s'était relevé.

**Viens, ma voiture nous attend. **Dit le blond en lui tendant la main.

**Ah… mais je dois aller chez le principale là ... **fit le jeune homme légèrement déconcerté.

Le romancier sourit.

**Tu es viré la non ? Que tu l'entendes une ou deux fois… allé, viens. **Insista t-il.

Shuichi regarda l'homme qui lui souriait, s'était un sourire si doux, si tendre qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire confiance et déposa sa main dans celle de l'écrivain. Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie du lycée ...

**Lexique :**

**Kuso **: merde **Hai **: oui **Anashite :** lâche moi ! **Itai :** j'ai mal, aie

**Zardy**


	9. Quelques ennuies

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Discours **en gras**, pensées _en italique _et indication de lieu souligné.

**Quelques ennuies**

Après être sortit du lycée sans même être passé chez le proviseur, comme le lui avait dit monsieur Takimura, Shuîchi se retrouva à bord d'une fabuleuse Mercedes noir, extrêmement spacieuse, c'était pour lui la première foi qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de véhicule, il était éblouie par sa grandeur et en même temps il s'y sentait plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, en plus de cela, le manque de conversation de la scène le rendait assez mal à l'aise.

_Raaah dans quel pétrin me suis-je mis ? _Se demanda Shuîchi.

Le pauvre jeune homme était dépassé par les événements, d'abord, deux défaites, ensuite un parfait inconnu soutire des informations sur lui à sa mère, ensuite ce type là qui lui fait cette proposition et puis plus d'exam, plus de lycée ! Être sortit du lycée, sans permission, alors qu'il devait aller chez le proviseur… et maintenant ? Et maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une voiture avec un type qu'il ne connaît pas et qui veut soit disant l'amener chez NG pour l'aider…

_Attend deux minutes, soit disant ? _Shuîchi eu une sueur froide, si ça se trouve, il lui avait mentit et il ne l'amène pas chez NG… mais où ? En plus ce qui venait de se passer, ce baisé… c'était louche !!

…_Tasukete…_

Eiri conduisait, le silence devenait pesant, surtout qu'en présence de Shuîchi, ce n'était pas normal. Il détourna ses yeux de la route quelques secondes pour observer son passager. Il était tout pâle.

**Nanda ? **

Shuîchi sortit de son état de transe quand le blond lui adressa la parole, il le regarda.

**O… oui ?**

**Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. **Remarqua Eiri.

**Ah…**

**Tu vas pouvoir prendre l'air. **Dit-il en se garant. **Nous sommes arrivés.**

**Hein ? **Shuîchi regarda par delà la fenêtre de son côté passager.

**C'est… NG Record ! **Cria t-il, surprit.

**Evidement, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je t'amenais au zoo? **Se moqua l'écrivain, **Allé, on y va, **continua t-il.

Celui-ci suivit l'écrivain jusqu'au hall d'NG Record, le jeune homme blond vint saluer la secrétaire et demanda à s'entretenir avec Seguchi Tohma… Shuîchi à coté du jeune blond commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il ne plaisantait donc pas … mais …

**Je suis désolée, Monsieur Seguchi est très occupé pour le moment. **Annonça la secrétaire au blond.

**S'il vous plaît… **En disant cela, Yuki pris la main de la secrétaire et la baisa tel un gentleman, **dite lui que c'est très important, que Yuki Eiri veut lui parler. **Fit-il avec une voix des plus sensuelles qui soit.

La secrétaire rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en réalisant qu'elle avait en face d'elle le grand Yuki Eiri et que celui lui ci même venait de lui baiser la main.

**Vous voulez bien ? **Insista l'écrivain, avec un sourire.

**O… oui ! Tout de suite ! **Et elle disparu à toute vitesse.

**Pfff… **L'écrivain soupira et vint s'adosser au rebord du bureau en prenant soin au passage de prendre une cigarette et de l'allumée… il tira une longue drague de sa cigarette et soupira en fermant les yeux.

_Baka onna, _pensa t-il, oubliant complètement le jeune homme résidant à ses côtés, qui lui avait été témoin de cette scène très « touchante ».

A vrai dire, Shuîchi s'en foutait pas mal que d'autres mecs dragues les filles, il trouvait ça normal même, mais là, la pilule avait du mal à passer, il ne l'avait pas bien supporté, il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais cela l'avait mis en rogne. Mettant de côté sa jalousie passagère, le jeune homme soupira.

_Yuki Eiri, hein ?_ Bon, au moins il savait son nom maintenant… _bizarre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… mais où ?_

**Eiri-kun ! **

Eiri et Shuîchi furent tout deux sortis de leurs pensées quand surgit la voix de Seguchi Tohma derrière eux.

**Eiri-san ! Quelle surprise ! Toi ici ! Comment vas-tu ? **Demanda Seguchi Tohma à son plus jeune ami, le voyant fumé il protesta, **Ma Eiri-kun il est interdit de fumé dans l'enceinte d'NG. **Fit le président tout sourir.

**Ah, wari, Tohma, je te ramène quelque chose. **Dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête le jeune homme aux cheveux rose fuchsia.

Seguchi cru qu'il n'y voyait pas clair, _encore lui ! Et avec Eiri-kun en plus ! Je le lui avais pourtant défendu !_

**Tohma ?**

Ce dernier dévisagea une foi de plus le pauvre jeune homme devant lui, quelle humiliation. Shuîchi baissa la tête.

**Tohma, je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, mais je te présente quand même, voici Shindou Shuîchi, il veut devenir chanteur et…**

**Laisse tomber… **souffla Shuîchi.

**Ha ?**Demanda l'écrivain, il voulait qu'il l'aide ou bien !

**J'AI DIT LAISSE TOMBER ! **Hurla Shuîchi**, c'est même pas la peine, **reprit-il**, je sais très bien ce que Seguchi-san pense de moi… je veux pas le réentendre une troisième fois, j'abandonne, FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX !**

Sur ces paroles, Shuîchi couru hors de NG, les larmes aux yeux. Il alla se planter dans un coin, se fichant pas mal de ce Yuki Eiri et de son compère, il en avait assez.

**Eiri-san ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me ramener cet idiot à NG ? **Demanda Tohma extrêmement surprit par l'attitude douteuse de son ami.

**Tohma, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, **dit l'écrivain en regardant son plus vieille ami dans les yeux, **que tu l'acceptes ou non, ce garçon est très important pour moi, **avoua le blond, **je ne peux pas t'expliquer, se serait trop long, mais, si tu l'aide, si tu lui donne une chance, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. **Dit le blond au Président de NG. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas toute l'histoire…

**Mais Eiri-kun…**

**Tohma, je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer pour le moment, je peux juste te dire que ce gosse est comme Sakuma Ryuichi, il a la même volonté et peut être plus de talent que lui, c'est l'avenir de NG, crois-moi. **Affirma l'écrivain.

Le Président fit les gros yeux, la même volonté et plus de talent que Sakuma Ryuichi ? Pour avoir travaillé avec lui il savait de quoi Sakuma était capable. Il devait avouer que son ami avait réussi à piquer sa curiosité envers les talents vocaux dont devait sans doute disposer le jeune homme, mais…

Seguchi Tohma ferma un moment les yeux et soupira …

**Eiri-kun … que veux tu que je fasse … ?**

Il s'avoua vaincu, face à Eiri, le blond ne pouvait guère se défendre, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et surtout pas son bonheur et puis que ce garçon semblait important pour lui…

**Je ferais abstraction cette fois ci, Eiri-kun, mais je voudrais, en temps voulu, des explications, d'accord ?**

**Arigatô, Tohma.**

De son côté, Shuîchi pleurait toujours dans son coin, il ressassait sans cesse sa situation actuelle, en gros, il était foutu.

_Kuso… je suis vraiment le dernier des derniers… « je connais une personne qui pourrais t'aider a entrer à Ng »… mon œil ouai ! Bakayero !_

**Shuîchiii ! Ah ! Enfin je te retrouve ! **

Le jeune homme releva la tête, c'était Hiro. Celui-ci fit la grimace en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami.

**Shuîchi… ?**

**T'inquiète pas Hiro, j'suis qu'un con, alors maintenant, je paye, sa passera …**

…**Désolé de ne pas te contre dire, mais, en ne te voyant pas venir parce que monsieur Takimura t'avais viré, le proviseur a appelé chez toi et …**

**KWAAAAAAAHHHH ! Roh kuso nooon ! Chui mort là ! Ma mère va me trucider !**

**C'est pas le pire, Shuîchi … **souffla Hiro.

**NANI ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ! DIT MOI ! **Cria Shuichi.

**Tu as été viré du lycée ….**

**Na … nani … oh… non… viré… il m'on… IL M'ON VIRé ! KUSO ! BANDE D'ENFOIRÉ ! J'VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS !** Shuîchi cria comme une furie en plein milieu de la rue, en plein dans son malheur, il se moquait éperdument des gens qui pouvaient le regarder autours.

**ET SURTOUT TOI, YUKI EIRI ! J'TE DÉTESTE ENCORE PLUS ! CRÈVE ! TOUT ****Ҫ****A C'EST D'TA FAUTE !**

**Shuîchi voyons calme toi ! Tu vas créer des émeutes à crier à tord et à travers ce nom là… oups… **

Hiro regarda autours de lui, avec Shuîchi qui commençait à reprendre son souffle, ils étaient légèrement « encerclés » de toute part. Certaine des filles qui composaient ce véritable mur humain criaient des « Yukiiiii ! » et d'autre « où ça ? ».

Quand il eu enfin reprit son souffle, Shuîchi réalisa dans quelle situation il venait de se mettre lui et Hiro, ainsi que les questions du genre « vous connaissez Yuki Eiri ? » arrivaient. Il eut juste assez de temps pour dire à Hiro « : On est mal » avant de tout deux prendre leur jambes à leur coup et de détaler à toute allure poursuivit par un groupe de groupie en furie.

**SHUICHI °**respire°** T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN IDIOT °**respire°** CRIER YUKI EIRI COMME CA DANS LA RUE °**respire°** C'EST DU SUICIDE, WAAAAHHHHH !**

**MAIS C'EST QUI CE MEC BORDEL **°respire**° AAAAAHHH HIRO, ON VA S'FAIRE TUER ! **Cria Shuîchi courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

**BIP BIP BIIIPPP**

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre, une Mercedes noir avait déboulé sur la route derrière le groupe en folie. Le conducteur fit valser les portes des deux côtés passagers en criant :

**MONTEZ !**

Shuîchi et Hiro, sans chercher à comprendre, commencèrent à courir en sprint avant de se faire prendre au passage dans la voiture noir qui était venu à leur secours. Elle décampa à toute vitesse de sorte qu'on ne les poursuit plus.

**Et bien, si tu me déteste tant que ça, évite de le crier sur tout les toits, mon p'ti « Shindo-kun ». **

Les deux jeunes « sportifs » eurent du mal à retrouver leur souffle, mais Shuîchi ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

**POUR QUI TU T'PREND TOI D'ABORD ! POURQUOI J'AURAIS PAS LE DROIT D'ABORD ! **Cria Shuîchi.

**Shuîchi, calme toi**, intervint Hiro**, c'est quand même Yuki Eiri, il a de la renommée.**

**Nanda to ? **

**Hmmm… je vois que tu ne t'intéresse pas beaucoup à la littérature, Shindo-kun, pour ta culture personnelle sache que je suis écrivain.** Avoua tranquillement Yuki.

**Qeuwak! Un écrivain ! **

**Oui, de roman d'amour en plus**. Ajouta Hiroshi.

**Na, je comprends mieux tout ce chahut… ESPECE DE FOU SANGUINAIRE ! A CAUSE DE TOI ON A FAILLI CREVER ! **Hurla le jeune homme.

**Pft, tu pourrais être un tout petit peut plus reconnaissant en vers moi, tu sais. **Dit l'écrivain en regardant Shuichi, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Re… RECONNAISSANT ! Ahahah ah ah … RECONNAISSANT MES FESSES OUI ! A cause de toi je n'ai que des problèmes ! **Puis il éclata en sanglots, c'était trop dur …

Eiri eu un coup au cœur en voyant Shuichi à nouveau en pleure et qui plus est encore par sa faute. Son expression s'attendrit pendant quelques secondes à la vue du jeune homme en pleure, ce que à l'arrière, Hiro de manqua pas de remarquer.

Eiri se ressaisit, il était encore trop tôt, pour le moment il devait y aller franc jeux avec lui, même au prix de quelques larmes.

**Bon très bien, j'aurai convaincu Seguchi Tohma pour rien alors …**

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, les yeux inondés de larmes, suppliant presque le blond du regard.

**Oui**, lui répondit le romancier**, j'ai réussi à convaincre Seguchi-san, il vous attend demain à 14h00 dans son bureau, avec tes essaies, tes paroles, bref, tout ce qui peut jouer en votre faveur**. Annonça le blond tout en se garant devant l'appartement d'Hiroshi et de Shuîchi.

**Ahaha ! Tu entends ça, Shuîchi ? C'est génial** ! S'exclama le futur guitariste.

Shuîchi lui ne disait rien, il semblait être ailleurs, le regard humide fixé sur l'écrivain qui le regardait en retour.

**Nakano-kun, peux tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? **Demanda le blond.

**Ah ? Oui, bien sure, je t'attends en haut Shuîchi, au revoir Yuki-san et merci ! **

Hiroshi sortit de la voiture en refermant la porte derrière lui, avant de déambuler comme un ivrogne vers son appartement, plus heureux que jamais.

Dans la voiture, Yuki et Shuîchi se retrouvèrent seuls. Yuki, après avoir salué d'un signe de la tête l'ami de Shuichi, reporta son regarda sur ce dernier qui avait les yeux tout mouillés. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de porter une de ces main au visage du jeune homme afin d'y sécher ses beaux yeux, il avait horreur de le voir pleurer. Shuîchi fut tout d'abord surprit par le geste de l'écrivain mais le laissa faire.

**Alors… **commença l'écrivain,** tu me détestes toujours autant ?**

Shuîchi cligna des yeux, jamais il ne fut aussi lunatique qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a même pas quelques instants, il haïssait l'écrivain et puis maintenant … qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Il se sentait de plus en plus bête … Il baissa la tête tentant de cacher les couleurs rougeoyantes qui prenaient vie sur son visage, l'écrivain sourit, il était tellement mignon.

**Go… gomen asai… je ne vous connais même pas et j'ai dis toutes ses choses sur vous …**

**Il faut lire plus souvent ! **Se moqua l'écrivain.

**Oh !** Shuîchi releva furtivement la tête. **C'est vrai vous êtes donc écrivain ?... mais… quel âge avez-vous ?** Demanda Shuichi, intrigué, pour lui les écrivains étaient vieux et moches, alors que lui …

**J'ai 22 ans.** Affirma le blond.

_Il est super jeune pour un écrivain ! _Pensa Shuîchi, le regard remplit de fascination. Puis ses yeux se fanèrent en repensant à cette histoire. Il baissa et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre essayant en vint de cacher sa honte.

**Ah… euh… au fait… comment vous remerciez ?... Je… je n'arrive pas à y croire…c'est …**

Quand le jeune homme ramena son visage vers l'écrivain, il fut très surpris de trouver celui-ci contre son propre visage, son nez touchant sa joue et ses lèvres soudées aux siennes.

_Un baiser…_

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé au lycée, il l'avait bien embrassé ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, ne sachant que faire, les joues de la même couleur que ses cheveux, resta figé, les yeux grands ouverts. Quand l'écrivain se fit plus sensuel dans son baiser, une de ses mains passa dans les mèches roses du jeune garçon, passant par sa nuque jusqu'à caresser tendrement sa joue. L'écrivain décolla ses lèvres de celles Shuîchi de quelques centimètres seulement, de façon à observer sa réaction, il sourit en voyant à quel point il était étonné, comme la première foi, dans l'ascenseur … il aurait tant aimé lui dire, à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il le désirait… mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Shuîchi était perdu dans les abîmes dorés des yeux de l'écrivain, il était tellement beau … ce baiser fut si doux, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un homme soit capable d'une telle douceur… rouge d'émotion, il ferma ses yeux et avança inconsciemment (ou presque) son visage du celui du romancier afin de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Surpris mais heureux, l'écrivain en profita pour approfondir ce baiser en faufilant sa langue entre les lèvres du jeune homme. Shuîchi ré ouvrit les yeux un moment, surpris de ce nouveau contact chaud et humide, une vague de chaleur lui parcourant tout le corps.

Désireux d'avoir plus, le jeune homme ouvrit sa bouche à la langue de son compagnon, un long et doux baiser venait de commencer. Il dura plusieurs secondes, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre ce contact si tendre, puis ils se séparent à l'appel de l'air.

Reprenant calmement son souffle, Yuki regarda Shuîchi, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier de plus bel suite aux événements qui venaient de se produire.

**Demain, 14h00, dans le bureau de Seguchi Tohma, avec Nakano-kun, sinon je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi. **Dit le blond en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Hai… merci infiniment…** Dit le jeune homme avant de se défaire de sa ceinture de sécurité et d'ouvrir la porte.**

**Attends, **cria le blond.

**Hai… ? **Shuichi s'arrêta devant la porte, à l'extérieur de la voiture.

**N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé en retour… **lui dit le blond avec un peut de malice dans sa voix.

**Heh ?**

**Un rendez-vous. **S'enquis le blond.

**H... hai ! Mais un rendez vous pourquoi **? Demanda le jeune homme visiblement confus.

Le blond fit la moue.

**Bakaaa, un rendez vous pour aller au restaurant, au cinéma … bref un rendez vous quoi **! S'exaspéra le blond qui commençait légèrement à rougir.

**Hehh ? **Shuichi était un peu perdu, aller au resto comme un couple entre mecs ?... Boarf, après ce qui venait de se passer pourquoi pas, après tout …

Shuichi sourit, il lui souria enfin, de son vrai sourire, celui qui avait le don de faire battre son cœur.

**Très bien, vous avez mon numéro… **lui dit Shuichi.

**Oui, certes, mais toi tu n'as plus de portable.**

Shuichi fit les gros yeux avant de pouffer de rire, devant l'écrivain, en repensant à ce que son pauvre téléphone avait subi.

**Baka, pourquoi tu rigoles ? **Demanda l'écrivain.

**Go… hihi… gomen … hihi, **réussit-il à dire entre deux gloussements.

Yuki sourit, il préférait tout de même le voir rire comme un âne plutôt que de pleurer.

**Bon et bien, tu as le mien … **dit l'écrivain en se penchant pour fermer la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Shuîchi, au même instant, il releva la tête ainsi ses lunettes de soleil ne cachait plus ses yeux, il fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme avant de refermer la porte, de démarrer, et de disparaître parmi les autres voitures.

Shuichi se retrouva tout seul devant son appartement, rouge comme une pivoine.

_Mais... mais… Kuso ! Il me drague ! _

A cette pensée, il devint encore plus rouge. Certain passant commençaient à le regarder étrangement, il prit donc le chemin qui était à trois pas pour rentrer chez lui.

Ce soir là, il ne pu dormir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au lendemain chez NG, mais surtout à ce Yuki et à son baiser… il porta une main à ses lèvres … ce type là le faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique, dans tous les sens du terme. Il réussit finalement à s'endormir, l'image du beau blond en tête …

Le lendemain tout se passa extrêmement vite pour notre futur chanteur, tout d'abord, il fut convoqué à son lycée avec sa mère où les attendaient Monsieur Takimura et le proviseur par qui, il se fit passer un mega savon, Shuîchi maudissait intérieurement son destin mais surtout celui qui en était responsable.

_Si je ne suis pas accepté chez NG, il va m'entendre ce monsieur Yuki… _pensa Shuîchi.

Après être sortit du lycée, il supporta encore les sermons de sa mère, sans broncher. Midi sonna, la mère et le fils se quittèrent, l'une rentrait visiblement très énervée et l'autre soulagé que tout cela soit enfin terminé.

Après avoir déjeuné avec Hiroshi, les deux jeunes hommes se préparaient enfin à la confrontation avec leur futur patron.

L'heure « fatidique » arriva enfin pour nous deux jeune amis, 14h00 sonna quand ils demandèrent à s'entretenir avec Seguchi Tohma. Plusieurs essais sur Cd en main, quelques feuilles où y sont annotées quelques paroles, bien peignés, bien rasés, bien habillés, voilà comment se présentèrent Shuîchi et Hiroshi au président de la NG.

L'entretien débuta par de simple connaissance où Seguchi Tohma prenait en note chaque détail des réponses aux questions qu'il leur posait. Il remarqua tout de suite beaucoup plus de sérieux de la part des deux jeunes hommes, et en particulier du coté vestimentaire et de l'attitude, ce qu'il apprécia aisément. Après un questionnaire minutieux, Seguchi demanda à entendre leurs essais et voir leur projet de chanson, entre autre, les paroles. Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent en se montrant plus professionnel que jamais. Après un moment d'écoute de certains thèmes musicaux et de lecture de certaine parole qui iraient éventuellement dessus, Seguchi regagna son bureau. C'était le moment de vérité.

…**Bien, **Dit-il, **Je dois avouer être intéressé, **continua ce dernier.

**HONTONI ?? **S'écrièrent en chœur Hiro et Shuîchi.

**Hai, **affirma le président, **mais, comme vous débutez dans le milieu, plusieurs choses peuvent être facilement améliorées, en particulier vos thèmes musicaux. **Avoua Seguchi.

… Les deux amis restèrent de marbre, et en particulier Shuîchi, ils s'étaient pourtant donnés du mal, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait clocher.

**Hm, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous y aiderai, **repris le président, **en ce qui concerne les thèmes musicaux j'ai déjà ma petite idée.**

**Heh ? Attendez …**

**Pour ce qui consiste du management et de la production j'y songerai également, **le coupa Tohma.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, chacun comprenant la joie de l'autre. Seguchi sourit.

**Demo, pour pouvoir y songer correctement, je dois vous mettre à l'épreuve avec ce dont vous disposez déjà, l'autre groupe assisté par NG Production, ASK, se produira en concert dans exactement trois semaines au Zepp Tokyo, et cela tombe bien, je cherchais justement une première partie …**

Shuîchi fit les gros yeux.

**Ca... ça veut dire … que ?**

**Oui, vous jouerez votre chanson en première partie, nous verrons bien si le publique accroche ou pas, la salle sera complète donc préparez vous bien. **Leur annonça Seguchi.

**KYYYYAAAHHH ! YOUUUPIII ! Tape la vieux frère ! **

**Ouai !**

**On a réussit Shuichi ! **Lança Hiro à son meilleur ami.

**Ouai, on est trop balaise ! Hé hé ! **Pouffa Shuichi.

**Désolé d'interrompre votre bonheur**, répliqua Seguchi Tohma, **juste encore une chose, pendant ces trois semaines ne comptez pas vous prélassez au soleil, vous viendrez tous les jours au studio B du bâtiment, vous serez encadré par une vieille connaissance à vous.** Se moqua le président.

**Une connaissance ?** Demanda Shuîchi, **masaka … Sakano-san !**

**Ah, en effet,** ria Seguchi**, voilà, merci de votre attention, venez donc dès demain au studio N à la première heure.**

**Au revoir Seguchi-san et merci ! **Puis ils sortirent du bureau en refermant la porte.

**Hmmm… remercie plutôt Eiri-san, Shindo-kun …**pensa Tohma.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shuîchi et Hiroshi sortirent rapidement de la NG Corporation de peur de se faire viré à coup pied au train parce qu'ils étaient un peut « surexciter ». Une foi dehors, il déboutonnèrent leur chemise et enlevèrent leur cravate avec satisfaction.

**Ouuuuuff ! J'me sentais oppressé dans ce truc, **souffla Shuîchi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, **j'en reviens pas Hiro, on a enfin réussit**, continua t-il. **En plus au Zepp Tokyo dans 3 semaines… raaaaahh ! Pincez moi, c'est trop beau pour être vr…AIEUHHH ! **

**Tu ne rêve pas, imbécile, **le pinça Hiro.

**Héhé.**

**Et donc, **reprit Hiro**, nous devons tout cela à ce cher écrivain, c'est bien ça ? **

Shuichi s'arrêta net, en effet c'était grâce à lui…

…**Hai… **Répondit Shuichi, un peu ailleurs.

**Mais au fait, pourquoi tenait-il tant à nous aidez ? Enfin, à t'aider ? **Demanda Hiro. **Après tout, je ne crois pas qu'il te devait quelque chose, je me trompe ?**

… **non en effet, je ne l'avais jamais vu, et je ne serais quoi te répondre… Il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait en retour c'était un rendez vous… **Avoua Shuichi à Hiroshi.

**Ohoh, un rendez-vous, comme un rendez-vous galant ? **Demanda Hiro d'une voix taquine.

Le jeune homme rougit, le sourire de Hiro s'amplifia.

**Ohoh, tiens moi au courant, heinheinheinhein !** Le taquina Hiro.

**Hiiiiiro !** Le chanteur rougit encore plus.

**Et c'est pour quand ce rendez-vous ?** Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

**Je sais pas … il m'a dit de l'appeler… mais j'ai un peu la frousse… **avoua Shuichi.

**Bah pourquoi ?** Demanda innocemment le futur guitariste.

Shuichi hésitais à lui répondre, il n'allait quand même pas dire à Hiro que l'écrivain l'avait embrassé deux fois… et pas que gentiment…

**Je sais pas …** fit finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Il avait peut être la frousse, mais il voulait tout de même le revoir, il devait le remercier, mais aussi lui demander la signification de ces baisers… il voulait savoir.

**En tout cas, je tiens à le remercier**, avoua Shuichi**, je l'appellerai …**

**Ce soir ?** Insista le musicien.

**Hiiiiro ! **

**Bah quoi ?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Tu viens dormir, Shuîchi ?**

**Euh non pas tout de suite, j'suis pas fatigué … **Dit le dit jeune homme, **je vais regarder un peu la télé.**

**Ok, bonne nuit, vas pas te coucher trop tard, Sakano nous attend demain ! **Lui dit Hiro avec un clin d'œil.

**Merci Hiro, t'inquiètes pas, Oyasumi.**

Hiro adressa un dernier un dernier sourire à Shuîchi avant d'aller investir son lit. Shuichi quant à lui se dirigea vers le salon, allumant la télé et en prenant soin de prendre le téléphone fixe avec lui, laissant la télé en marche pour ne pas alerter Hiro, il prit le papier que Yuki lui avait donné et sortis en dehors du salon, sur la terrasse.

_Désolé Hiro, _pensa Shuichi_, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, c'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi …_

Il composa le numéro… sa sonne…

…

…

**Moshi moshi**

**Hai, etto … Yuki-san…**

**Oh, Shindo-kun?**

**Ha... hai…**

**Que me vaut ce plaisir ? **Demanda l'écrivain.

Le cœur de Shuichi commença à battre de plus en plus vite.

**Et bien … euh … je… voulais vous remerciez, grâce à vous, nous avons enfin réussit chez NG, et notre premier « concert » est dans 3 semaines au Zepp Tokyo… **avoua Shuichi.

_Et bien, _pensa Eiri_, Tohma ne fait pas les choses à moitié on dirait…_

**C'est bien**, lança tranquillement le blond.

**Mer… merci encore… **Réussit à dire Shuichi.

**Je peux donc avoir mon rendez vous ? **Demanda inopinément le blond.

Shuichi qui était très surprit pas tant d'entrain de la part du blond, hésita d'abord et puis …

**Euh … oui.**

**Très bien, **fit l'écrivain, **connaissant Tohma, je suppose que vous n'allait pas vous tourner les pousses pendant trois semaines, je te donne donc rendez-vous demain soir, cela te convient-il ? **Demanda promptement Eiri.

Shuichi était toujours aussi surpris par le naturel dont faisait preuve le blond en lui proposant une chose qui serait embarrassante à dire pour n'importe quelle personne … et encore plus si c'était entre garçons …

**Oui … je pense. **

**Très bien, je passerai te prendre vers 19h00.**

**O… Ok… **Répondit un Shuichi dépassé par les événements.

**Et bien, à demain, Ja', **dit le blond avant de raccrocher, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

De son coté Shuichi était un peu perdu, un rendez-vous… le soir… avec qui ? Qu'allaient-ils bien faire ? Où allaient-ils aller ? Comment allait-il s'habiller ?

_Olalala ! Calme-toi Shuichi ! _

Il rentra dans l'appartement, reposa le téléphone sur son socle et éteignit la télévision.

_Olalala ! Dans quelle histoire bizarre me suis-je encore fourré ?! _Se demanda le jeune homme.

**OUAAAAAAHH … **Il bailla, peu discrètement.

_Bref… je verrai tous ça demain, _pensa Shuichi. Sur ce, il se faufila sous les couettes en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Hiro.

**A suivre...**

**Commentaire de Fin :** Voilààà ! Je comptais faire cette suite avec le chapitre 9 de toute façon, elle en fait partie, l'ennuie c'est que j'avais la flemme de tout copier en même temps … (pas taper)

Donc voila Suite et fin du Chapitre 9 de Yume ! Le chapitre de 10 est actuellement en cours et je devrais bientôt le mettre sur ff !

Merci à tous ! Et à la prochaine !

**Lexique :** **Baka onna : **femme stupide **Tasukete :** aidez-moi, à l'aide **Kuso :** merde **Demo **: mais **Oyasumi/Oyasumi nasai **: bonne nuit **Hai :** oui **Gomen/Gomen aisai **: désolé, vraiment désolé

**Zardy**


	10. Premier rendez vous

**Fanfiction**  
**Titre :** Yume  
**Auteur:** Zardy  
**Genre:** Yaoi, Shonen-aï  
**Anime:** Gravitation  
**Résumé: **Et si Eiri se réveillait un jour pour constater que tous ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

**Commentaires : **musique de fond : Apocalyptica - Carmina Burana O Fortuna attention, et voici revenir … ZARDY !

Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse de suite pour l'attente de ce chapitre, chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé d'ailleurs, enfin ça, sa sera à vous de me le dire ;)

Je voudrais, avant d'enchaîner avec le chapitre 10 de Yume, dire à ma fille (Shizuka Kurai, auteur des très bonnes fics **My Hurted Heart**, **Roméo et Juliette** et plus récemment **Homophobie**) que je l'aime XD, dire à Chiji (auteur du très bon **Dead Or Alive**) qu'elle continue de torturer Tohma (niak ;)), dire à Athlena que sa fic **Yuki My Lover, Yuki My Friend **est excellente … et voilà XD

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** Shuîchi et Hiroshi se sont finalement fait accepter chez NG grâce à l'aide de Yuki Eiri, mais cette foi ci c'est Shuîchi qui va devoir rendre l'appareil à notre cher romancier, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore exactement pourquoi le blond le voulait, il lui donne un rendez-vous le lendemain.

**Premier Rendez-vous**

Un bruit de sonnette retentit, on vînt ouvrir la porte.

_**Oh? Yuki-san, c'est vous**____**Que faite-vous ici? ... Mais ... Yuki-san ! Que vous arrive… oh..t…il ? Han …**_

_**Shuîchi, je … je n'arrive plus… à me retenir… ah…**_

_**Yuki… Yukiiiiiii… Ah… aaahhh !**_

_**°°°**_

…**ri… Eiri ! Eiri-kun ! Réveille toi voyons ! **

Le dit blond ouvrit les yeux et se redressa subitement… il venait encore de rêver de Shuîchi, c'était comme ça depuis deux trois jours, il ne faisait que de rêver de son ancien amant et ses rêves prenaient une tournure de plus en plus érotique.

L'écrivain releva les yeux, venant enfin de réaliser que quelqu'un l'avait réveillé. C'était… Tohma…

Le blond dévisagea le président, n'appréciant pas vraiment que celui-ci se retrouve dans sa chambre à son réveille.

**Seguchi… qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? **Grogna le blond.

**Je passais prendre de tes nouvelles,** lui expliqua le blond plus âgé**, te voyant dormir je ne me suis pas inquiété et j'étais sur le point de partir, quand je t'ai entendu pousser de drôles de bruits.**

Le romancier rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, imaginant bien quel genre de « bruit », il avait bien pu pousser durant son sommeil.

**Eiri-san ? Daijoubu ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge. **Demanda Tohma d'une voix inquiète.

**Pfff… Tohma, arrêtes de me materner… **grogna une foi de plus l'écrivain en se relevant direction la salle de bain pour s'y débarbouiller et essayer de chasser de son esprit ces images de Shuîchi toutes plus sexy et provocantes les une comme les autres.

**Tu ne devrais pas être à NG ? **Demanda Yuki, de la salle de bain.

**Il est midi passé, Eiri-san, **se moqua Seguchi, **ton travail d'écrivain te déboussole complètement.**

**Mouai… **Eiri prit au passage une chemise et un pantalon propre, il ne se gêna pas pour Tohma et s'habilla convenablement.

**Alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? **Demanda l'auteur à son plus vieil ami, une foi habillé.

Seguchi eut un sourire amer, toujours et encore ce Shindô…

**Je dirais qu'ils sont intéressants, **avoua tout de même l'ex-pianiste, **maintenant reste à voir leur performances en « live »…**

**Oui, dans trois semaines au Zepp Tokyo, je sais…**

**Je vois que tu es bien informé,** dit le plus vieux blond.

Il y eu un moment de silence, les deux blonds se regardant, l'un cherchant des réponses, l'autre rencontrant des questions, puis le plus jeune des deux partit en direction de son bureau pour continuer de travailler sur son nouveau roman. L'ex-membre des Nittle Grasper resta quant à lui dans la chambre, seul, l'air attristé. Il se releva pour partir mais s'arrêta avant à l'embrasure de la porte du bureau du jeune écrivain, Tohma le regarda un moment… ce n'était pas lui… ce n'était plus lui… ce n'était plus _son_ Eiri… depuis cet accident tellement de choses avaient changées… le président était à bout, il était fatigué, il voulait comprendre… ne remarquant aucune réaction de la part de l'écrivain hors mis celle de ses doigts contre le clavier de l'ordinateur, Seguchi Tohma quitta l'appartement du jeune homme sans rien dire de plus…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chez NG Record, l'ambiance était plutôt calme, beaucoup de personnel avait leur pose déjeunée, seul dans un couloir du studio B on pouvait entendre retentir une mélodie sur laquelle une voix masculine se mariait parfaitement.

_**« … I want a new WOOOOOORLD ! »**_

La mélodie de fin de Rage Beat résonna sur un dernier crissement de la guitare d'Hiroshi.

**Ok ! C'était parfait !** Cria Sakano.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers leur producteur avec un énorme sourire.

**T'entends ça, Shuîchi ?**

**Ouaiiiis ! Héhé ! Attention, prenez garde à vous les ASK ! Bad Luck assure un max ! **Fit le jeune chanteur avec un V de la victoire.

**Un max ? Vous rigolez !**

Les trois compères se retournèrent à la soudaine apparition d'une voix féminine dans la salle d'enregistrement.

**Salut les jeunes ! **

**U… Ukai-san ! **S'étonna Sakano.

**Hehhh ? Ukai Noriko-san des Nittle Grasper**Demanda Shuîchi à-la-vitesse-super-sonic.

**Oh yeah ! Elle-même, la seule, la belle et l'unique Noriko-chan pour vous servir ! **S'écria t-elle.

**Doushite koko ni ? **Demanda Sakano.

**Et bien je passais par là et j'ai entendu de la musique, alors je suis venue voir ! **Dit-elle avec un sourire.

**Vraiment ?**

**Ben non, baaaaaka !**

Ils tombèrent à la renverse.

**A vrai dire, Tohma-kun m'a parlé de vous et après qu'il se soit entretenu avec vous, il m'a demandé de vous seconder avec Sakano-san, jusqu'à dans trois semaines. **Expliqua t-elle. **Donc pendant ces trois semaines je serais votre manager mais aussi membre additionnelle du groupe.**

**Hehh ?! **S'étonna le chanteur. **On n'a pas besoin d'un troisième membre ! On s'en sort très bien à deux ! **Cria le chanteur.

**Ah, tu crois ? **Demanda Noriko.

**Parfaitement ! **

**Très bien, **sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du studio.

**Ah, Ukai-san matte … kudasai. **Sakano s'arrêta.

Elle ne sortit pas, elle ouvrit juste la porte en grand en la désignant du doigt et en fixant Shuîchi du regard.

**Si tu t'obstines à penser comme ça, voici la sortie mon p'ti, va y, personne ne te retiens, **dit-elle toujours avec le sourire.

**Hein ?** S'étonna le jeune homme.

**Ici, nous travaillons entre pro, nous voulons des gens mature et sérieux, si tu n'en ais pas capable, va t'en, **dit-elle sur un ton plus dure, **tu ne sera pas étonné de savoir que Tohma ma déjà fait part de ton comportement « anti-professionnel », **continua t-elle, **et il m'a aussi dit de ne pas hésiter si cela se reproduisait. **Elle s'avança alors vers Shuîchi en se mettant à sa hauteur et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**T'es plus au collège ici, quand on te dit quelque chose tu dois t'y plier surtout si c'est de la part de ton patron.**

Shuîchi avait baissé la tête et serra les poings, il refusait de se faire humilier de la sorte mais en même temps, face à Noriko il ne pouvait guère riposter.

Noriko prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses doigts et le força à la regarder.

**Si tu refuses de faire ce que Tohma-kun veut et si tu persistes à te comporter en gamin trop sûr de lui, alors tu n'as rien à faire ici. **Termina Noriko.

Sakano et Hiroshi était subjugués par l'autorité que pouvait avoir Noriko, elle qui semblait plus maman bonbon que marâtre. Hiroshi était surtout surpris de la contenance dont faisait preuve Shuîchi, si ça n'aurait pas été Noriko, il lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge.

Des larmes de colère montèrent dans les yeux violets du chanteur, il repoussa violement la main de Noriko et détala à toute allure hors du studio.

**Shuîchi ! Matte … ! **Hiro s'apprêta à rejoindre son meilleur ami, mais il en fut empêché par Noriko.

**Attends, **lui dit-elle, **reste ici.**

**Ukai-san ? **demanda Sakano au bord du suicide.

**S'il n'est pas aussi gamin qu'il en à l'air, il reviendra tout seul, **dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

Le dit gamin alla se réfugier dans les toilettes, rouge de colère contre Noriko. Des larmes de même nature coulaient à flot sur son visage mais elles furent vite remplacées par des larmes de tristesses, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Noriko avait entièrement raison, c'était un gamin trop sûr de lui et il le savait bien…

**Kuso…**

Il continua de pleurer et de méditer sur lui-même une bonne demi-heure, après quoi il retourna dans le studio où se trouvaient Noriko, Hiroshi et Sakano.

**Shindou-kun ! **Jubila Sakano.

**Shuîchi ! **S'écria Hiroshi avant de s'élancer vers son meilleur ami, sous l'œil attendrit de Noriko qui était plutôt fière que son petit manège est marché.

**Tiens, un mouchoir…**

**Bon, et bien, je vous remercie d'être venu ! **

**Heh ?**

**Oui, je vous libère exceptionnellement, **dit Noriko, **vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de réfléchir un peu, n'est ce pas ? **Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Shuîchi.

Celui rougit un peu de honte et détourna le regard.

**Ja ne !**

**°°°**

**Shuîchi ? ****Ҫ****a va ?**

…

**Bon, faut reconnaître qu'elle n'y est pas allée par quatre chemins, mais ça a été … Shuîchi ?**

Le guitariste s'arrêta, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'était remis à pleurer.

**Oh, Shuîchi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je suis désolé. **S'excusa son ami.

**Allé, viens, on rentre…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir, le chanteur était miné, c'était bel et bien vrai qu'il n'y avait que la vérité qui blesse. Une foi rentré, Shuîchi se cloîtra dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas, même les interventions du guitariste n'y changèrent rien, il ne voulait parler à personne.

17h00 … 18h00 … 19h00 … sonna quand on toqua à la porte de l'appartement.

**Ouai, ouai, j'arrive cria le guitariste, **il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir celui qui attendait devant la porte.

**Vous…**

**Konbawa « Hiro-kun ».**

**Yu... Yuki Eiri-san!**

Celui la même sourit fièrement en guise d'affirmation.

**Que venez vous faire ici ?** demanda le guitariste.

L'auteur fit la grimace, comment ça « que venait-il faire ici ? ».

**Oh ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? **Demanda le blond, **J'ai un rendez vous avec ton ami,** lui dit-il.

Hiroshi le regarda d'un air surpris, Shuichi ne lui en avait pas parlé, bizarre. Mais ceci expliquait sans doute la tenue très classe du l'écrivain et des … le guitariste baissa son regard, dans ses mains, le romancier tenait un bouquet de fleurs.

_Oula, c'est louche ça ! _Pensa Hiroshi.

**Alors, où est "Shindou-kun" ? **Demanda l'écrivain.

**Entrain de se lamenter dans sa chambre, **annonça Hiro avec un ton de désespoir dans la voix. Le blond tourna les yeux, décidément ce gamin était impossible, **que c'est-il passé ? **Demanda l'auteur.

Dans sa chambre, Shuîchi s'était endormi sur son lit, absorbé par les paroles de Noriko, il n'avait pas cessé de se remettre en question et par conséquent avait oublié son rendez-vous avec le romancier.

On frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Avec l'accord du guitariste, le romancier entra dans la chambre de Shuîchi et en allumant la lumière il vit celui-ci endormi. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla devant le lit, observant son jeune compagnon.

_Anata wa hontoni baka…_pensa l'écrivain. Mais il ne pu réprimer un sourire tendre à son égard, combien de foi l'avait-il observé comme maintenant quand jadis il dormait chez lui sur le sofa ?

Le jeune homme blond caressa la joue de Shuîchi tentant de le réveiller en douceur.

…**Shuîchi…**

Une foi, deux fois, trois fois… rien, soudain, d'impatience, l'écrivain prit le bouquet de fleur qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et frappa le jeune endormi.

**AIEUUUUHHH ! **Cria Shuîchi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se redressa sur son lit, les yeux fermés, et frotta sa joue frappée comme pour en faire partir la douleur.

**Ca va pas la tête Hiro… **Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son agresseur, il vit deux yeux dorés le fixant d'un air de mépris.

**Yu… Yuki ?**

Ils se fixèrent un moment comme ça, l'un se demandant qu'est ce que l'autre faisait là, et l'autre en question se demandant réellement pourquoi il s'acharnait à vouloir récupérer un gamin aussi désespérant que lui.

**Euh, que faite vous là ? Yuki ? **Demanda innocemment Shuîchi.

**Omae wo… **(Note : vous la voyez bien la grosse goûte sur le côté du visage d'Eiri, non ?)

Après avoir reçut quelques coups de bouquet supplémentaire dans la tête, Shuîchi se rappela enfin le pourquoi du comment et se sentit un peu (voir beaucoup) idiot de l'avoir oublié. Sous la menace de l'écrivain, il fila vite sous la douche et s'habilla avec rapidité, quelques instants plus tard il fut près pour partir… où, il ne savait pas, mais il était prêt quand même.

Après avoir salué Hiroshi, ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Yuki. Durant le trajet, le chanteur n'en plaça pas une, se sentant toujours idiot de l'avoir complètement oublié et ne savant pas du tout où l'écrivain pouvait bien l'amener, et, honnêtement, il ne préférait pas savoir.

Face au silence prolongé du chanteur, Yuki tenta une conversation.

**J'espère que tu as faim, **dit-il.

**Hein ?**

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking d'un restaurant assez éloigné de la ville même. Shuîchi soupira, il avait tellement stressé pour un simple restaurant…

Le dit restaurant se nommait : «La petite France». Shuîchi fut agréablement surpris, il n'avait jamais mis pieds dans un restaurant français, cette cuisine de lux coutait bonbon et il n'avait jamais eu les moyens d'y goûter, ou tout du moins d'y goûter dans un restaurant spécialisé. Une foi à l'intérieur ils furent accueillis en beauté par de charmants serveurs, habillés et coiffés à la française, qui les menèrent jusqu'à la table qu'avait réservé Yuki.

Une foi assit, le chanteur regarda la pièce centrale du restaurant où il se trouvait, le style français était assez agréable, complètement différent du style traditionnel japonais, les tables étaient joliment serties, sans oublier les fameux couverts occidentaux, les couleurs rouges et bleues de la pièce se mariaient parfaitement ensemble sur un éclairage réduit, le tout accompagné de douces chansons françaises, incompréhensibles pour la plus part des japonais venant manger ici, bref, le tout faisait de cet endroit un endroit personnel et charmant.

Le chanteur était émerveillé, ça et là sur les murs on pouvait y voir des sortes de proverbes écrits en français dont Shuîchi ne comprenait absolument rien.

L'écrivain ne partageait pas le même engouement que le chanteur, il était déjà venu ici par le passé, il connaissait bien le patron qui était un riche japonais passionné de cuisine et de culture française, il avait séjourné plusieurs années en France afin d'y apprendre la langue et toutes les principales recettes culinaires afin de faire fortune ici, au Japon.

Il appréciait beaucoup cet endroit parce qu'il était assez paisible et que l'on y mangeait bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'amener Shuîchi ici.

**Cet endroit est ravissant ! **Jubila Shuîchi.

**Ravi qu'il te plaise, **lui dit le romancier.

Un serveur arriva et leur proposa la carte des différents vins proposés par la maison.

**Bonsoir Messieurs, bienvenue à la Petite France, **dit-il, **je vous laisse choisir.**

Shuichi prit et ouvra sa carte, plusieurs noms de vins y étaient manuscrits en français, fort heureusement leur équivalent japonais était noté au dessous.

… **in … loge … **(Note : « Vin rouge » prononcé à la japonaise par Shuîchi, sachant que le « v » n'existe pas, que le « r » se prononce « l » et que le son « ou » se prononce « o ».)

Yuki se mit à se moquer de l'accent de Shuîchi.

**Pas terrible ton français, **lui dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Shuîchi lui tira la langue, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le français était tellement compliqué.

**Ca se lit : Vin rouge, **rectifia Yuki.

**Heh ? Vous parlez français Yuki ? **demanda Shuîchi.

**Non, j'ai l'habitude de ce restaurant, c'est tout, **dit-il**, et arrête le keigo. **(Note : « politesse » petite référence à Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

**Hai…**

**Vous avez choisis ? **Demanda le serveur.

Shuîchi scruta à nouveau sa carte en ne lisant que les sous titres japonais, mais cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, il ne connaissait rien à ces alcools.

**Une bouteille de rouge, s'il vous plait, **commanda Yuki.

**Très bien, je vous apporte ça, **dit le serveur avant de disparaître en cuisine et de revenir aussi vite, une bouteille de vin et deux verres ainsi que deux autres cartes pour les dîner, cette foi-ci. Le jeune serveur présenta à ses deux ôtes la bouteille, en japonais, et les servis. Mettant ensuite à disposition les deux autres cartes, il repartit en direction d'une autre table.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur verre, Shuîchi examina le sien, il avait une belle couleur rouge violacée. Yuki était amusé de voir le chanteur comme cela, émerveillé par tout ce qui l'entourait et sa allait durer comme ça toute la soirée … un régal.

**Trinquons à ton honneur, pour être entré chez NG, **dit l'écrivain en adressant un petit clin d'œil à son compagnon.

Un peu gêné, Shuîchi détourna la tête devant le sourire narquois de l'écrivain, son regard se posait sur un autre couple qui était eux aussi sur le point de trinquer, ils levèrent leurs verres et se lancèrent des « tchin-tchin » en même temps que le bruit de cristal des deux verres ne résonne.

Yuki qui avait vu la scène également se mis à rire, décidemment le pauvre chanteur n'était pas accoutumé aux traditions françaises.

**Pourquoi ils disent ça en trinquant ? C'est dégoûtant !** (Note : et oui, si vous trinquez au Japon ne dite jamais « tchin-tchin » sa veut dire « zizi ») s'indigna le chanteur, les joues légèrement rosées.

L'écrivain sourit au chanteur.

**C'est une coutume française, **lui dit le romancier, **ici, nous disons « Kanpai » et bien en France, c'est « tchin-tchin », **dit le romancier avec un sourire et en levant son verre, **allé, tu fais tchin-tchin avec moi ? **Lui demanda le blond avec un sourire vicelard.

Shuîchi rougit un peu plus, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le sourire pervers de Yuki. Il leva finalement son verre.

**Tchin-tchin**, dirent-ils en chœur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La première partie de soirée avait été plutôt agréable pour les deux jeunes hommes, les conversations n'étaient guères intrépides, mais cela importait peu, Yuki écoutait avec plaisir les discours sans queue ni tête du chanteur, chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Arriva l'heure de l'entrée, les deux hommes prirent des crudités, ce qui se mangeait très bien avec le vin. Une foi ce pré-repas terminé, ils commandèrent le dîner, Yuki prit des fruits de mers et Shuîchi des bouchés à la reine même s'il n'avait aucune idée de quel sorte de plat cela pouvait bien être.

**Dit moi toi… **commença l'écrivain, **comment cela se fait-il que tu es pu oublier ce rendez-vous ? **Demanda l'écrivain, même s'il en connaissait la raison, il voulait connaître les détails.

**Ah… **Shuîchi aurait aimé ne pas entamer ce sujet avec l'écrivain.

**Bah… j'ai eu quelques problèmes au studio et … **Shuîchi serra les poings se rappelant des paroles de Noriko.

**Et… ?**

**En fait, Seguchi a fait envoyer Ukai Noriko des Nittle Grasper comme troisième membre de Bad Luck… et moi j'étais pas d'accord alors elle m'a fait la morale … **expliqua le « gamin » en baissant le tête, **alors elle m'a traité de « gamin trop sûr de lui »… **il se mordit la lèvre inférieur sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Yuki écouta son récit, cela ne l'étonnait pas à vrai dire, il avait déjà du faire face à cette situation avec le chanteur, sauf que ce n'était pas à cause de Noriko qu'il déprimait, mais à cause du jeune cousin du président : Fujisaki Suguru.

_Quelle tête de mule… _pensa l'écrivain.

**Et donc tu es resté toute l'après midi à pleurer sur ton sort, n'est ce pas ? **Demanda le romancier.

Le jeune homme en face de lui secoua la tête de bas en haut comme guise de réponse.

**Baka …** souffla l'écrivain avant de boire une gorgée du liquide rouge.

**Hein ? **Demanda le chanteur en relevant les yeux déjà tout mouillés de larmes.

L'écrivain reposa son verre et fixa le chanteur.

**Tu sais, Seguchi n'est pas du genre à se coltiner des gens incompétents, il s'en débarrasse très vite, si il ne l'a pas encore fait avec toi et s'il t'a envoyé Ukai Noriko c'est pour t'aider, tu peux lui faire confiance sur ce point là… **Dit le romancier, comme ce jour là, ou son ami Nakano Hiroshi était venu pour lui faire promettre de ne jamais faire pleurer Shuichi.

A ce moment, un slow commença et plusieurs couples s'étaient réunit au centre de la salle pour danser. Yuki connaissait cette chanson, il la passait tout les soirs et c'était en général sur ce slow que les gens aimaient le plus danser.

Désireux de consoler Shuîchi et voulant toujours aller jusqu'au bout pour le reconquérir, le blond se leva et tendit sa main au chanteur.

**M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? **Demanda le blond sur un ton très séducteur et sérieux.

Shuîchi rougit à cette demande inattendue, il regardait la piste, il n'y avait que des couples hétérosexuels …

**Mais… **commença le chanteur.

**Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux, **fit le blond avec un sourire.

Shuîchi hésita au début, puis finalement accepta la proposition en déposant sa main dans celle de l'écrivain et en se faisant accompagner sur la piste. L'écrivain lui laissa choisir la position dans laquelle il souhaitait danser. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses était toujours aussi hésitant, il mit ses bras autour de la nuque de Yuki et, tout tremblant, déposa sa tête au creux du cou du beau blond. Celui-ci plaça ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et nicha de même sa tête dans le cou du chanteur, respirant son parfum, et commençant à le balader de droite à gauche selon le rythme lent de la musique.

_**« La nuit t'habille dans mes bras  
Pâles rumeurs et bruits de soie  
Conquérante immobile  
Reine du sang des villes  
Je la supposais, la voilà **_

_**Tout n'est plus qu'ombre, rien ne ment  
Le temps demeure et meurt pourtant  
Tombent les apparences  
Nos longs, si longs silences  
Les amants se perdent en s'aimant… »**_

Shuîchi s'était calmé, son corps ne tremblait plus, il se laissait entraîner par les mouvements gauches droites qu'exerçait l'écrivain sur lui, il se sentait étrangement bien, là, dans les bras de cet homme, humant son odeur, à l'abri de tout les regards même du regard curieux des autres couples. Le jeune homme se rappelait leur première rencontre, mais aussi leur premier baisé… un frisson le parcourra.

_**« Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Si près tu m'échappes déjà  
Mon intime étrangère  
Se trouver c'est se défaire  
A qui dit-on ces choses-là ?  
Dors ! »**_

Yuki quant à lui était, pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie heureux. Il était là, entrain de danser avec Shuîchi, pour son premier rendez-vous, leur premier _vrai _rendez-vous, se rappelant également de leur première rencontre, de leur premier baiser, mais encore bien d'autres choses… il resserra son étreinte.

"_**As down lights up another day  
Visions I once had fade away  
All of those words unspoken  
My wildest dreams off broken  
It wasn't supposed to be that way"**_

La chanson battit son plein, le couple retourna s'asseoir sans se soucier des regards indiscrets jetés sur eux.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula à merveille, Shuîchi était ravi et Yuki était heureux d'être avec son « futur ». Le dîner passa, Yuki se régala de ses fruits de mers et Shuîchi fut assez surpris de voir à quoi ressemblait ses fameuses bouchées à la reine, mais il les avala à vive appétit une foi qu'il y eu goûté.

Ce fut quand arriva l'heure du dessert que les choses se corsèrent, Yuki ne prit qu'un simple café, suffisamment rassasié par son dîner, Shuîchi par contre voulut prendre un dessert et c'est tout à fait sans arrière pensée que le jeune homme choisi le Banana Split.

Le chanteur ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais le fait d'avoir prit ce dessert fut une véritable épreuve pour celui qui l'accompagnait. Shuîchi n'avait aucune arrière pensées quant au choix de son dessert mais pour l'écrivain c'était tout autre chose.

Yuki se gifla plusieurs fois mentalement, essayant de faire sortir ses pensées toutes plus érotiques les une que les autres de son esprit, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sentait une envie « montante » à son niveau inférieur.

Et pourtant, son tortionnaire ne faisait que prendre des bouchées de son dessert, rentrant la cuillère argentée dans sa bouche, la ressortant puis la léchant pour ne pas en perdre une miette, c'est qu'il aimait ça en plus …

Le pire moment pour le romancier fut quand le chanteur garda une trace de glace sur le dessus de la lèvre… (Note : glace parfum vanille, donc de couleur jaune pale, voir blanc)

_KUSOOOOOOOOOOO !_ Pensa l'écrivain.

**Go… Gomen, je reviens… **fit-il à Shuichi.

Puis il fonça aux toilettes avant que le chanteur ne se rende compte que le blond était littéralement entrain de bander devant lui. Le chanteur pensant que l'écrivain eu une envie pressente d'aller aux toilettes (Note : pour faire pipi !) lui lança un vague « ok » et continua tranquillement sa glace.

L'écrivain s'enferma dans les toilettes et s'y soulagea, _c'était moins une, _pensa t-il en soupirant.

En sortant de la cabine il se lava les mains et se rajusta, ni vu, ni connu.

Le romancier retrouva le chanteur à table, par chance pour celui-ci, le chanteur venait finir son dessert et il n'y avait plus de trace de glace sur ses lèvres … il soupira de soulagement.

**Yuki ! **Couina le chanteur, **merci pour ce repas ! C'était délicieux ! **Dit-il en souriant.

Yuki lui sourit en retour, il était tellement mignon. L'écrivain régla la note puis ils quittèrent le restaurant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La voiture de Yuki s'arrêta devant l'appartement de Shuîchi, il était déjà plus de minuit, les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, le vent froid soufflait tranquillement, les rues étaient désertes. L'auteur raccompagna le chanteur jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. (Note : prudence est mère de sureté)

Sur le pat de la porte, sans rien dire, l'écrivain prit possession des lèvres de Shuîchi, il n'avait rien dit et rien fait (ou presque rien fait) durant la soirée, il ne pu y résister plus longtemps dans un moment pareil. Shuîchi, surprit comme les fois précédentes, s'adonna cette foi ci plus aux baisers du blond, un étrange sentiment germant en lui depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Après quelques instants de baisers passionnés, l'écrivain libéra les lèvres du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir ? **Demanda de manière rhétorique, le blond.

Shuîchi accepta immédiatement avec un grand sourire ensoleillé. Ils se quittèrent, l'écrivain attendant de voir complètement disparaître Shuîchi dans le bâtiment pour retourner à sa voiture. Une foi à bord, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la seule fenêtre allumée du bâtiment, apercevant une silhouette se former puis disparaître à celle-ci.

Le blond sourit.

**Je t'aime, Shuîchi.**

_**« Should I leave why should I stay  
Solitaire à un souffle de toi  
Leavin behind me yesterday  
Si près tu m'échappes déjà  
Am I free or forsaken  
Mon intime étrangère  
Cheated or awakened  
Se trouver, c'est se défaire  
Does it matter anyway? »**_

**A suivre…**

**Commentaire de fin ** Bon, le premier qui critique la chanson que j'ai choisi, J'LE BUTE ! XD nan, sérieusement, j'ai pas mal cogité pour trouver une bonne chanson française… j'ai hésité entre Art Mengo **Les parfums de sa vie**, en passant par Daniel Lavoie **Ils s'aiment** … mais sa collait pas, alors j'ai pensé à Jean Jacques Goldman, vu que j'étais en plein « kiff » sur ses chansons en ce moment, et voilà !

La chanson choisie est donc **Nuit **de Jean Jacques Goldman, chanson que j'adore, au passage.

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de Yume se termine ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? ;)

**Lexique : **

**Daijoubu : **est ce que ça va ? (de manière inquiète) **Doushite koko ni :** Que faite vous ici ? **Hai : **oui **Kuso/k'so : **merde **Konbawa : **bonsoir **Kanpai : **santé ! **Matte kudasai : **attendez, attendez s'il vous plait **Anata ga hontoni baka : **t'es vraiment idiot **Anata wa : **tu es …

**Zardy**


End file.
